


Сладкая жизнь

by Criminelle



Series: 2013-2016 [6]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criminelle/pseuds/Criminelle
Summary: Весна-лето 2014.Написано для BIGBANG [REMIX] fest в качестве сиквела к фику kitory "Музыка".
Relationships: Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon
Series: 2013-2016 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743958
Comments: 8
Kudos: 1





	Сладкая жизнь

\- Когда это случилось? - снова спрашивает Джиен, и Сынхен задумывается.

На некоторые вопросы у него нет ответов, по крайней мере, не то чтобы он готов сходу назвать Джиену дату. Или причину. Ему не кажется это проблемой - так бывает. Это как сесть пить крепленое вино в половине пятого утра, и никто не интересуется, почему, или зачем, или как так вышло и что с этим делать. Сегодняшняя ночь удивительна, пускай крепленое вино выглядит неуместным в предрассветных сумерках, но Сынхену все нравится.

Джиен тянется за тостом, и незастегнутый манжет домашней рубашки съезжает с запястья. В темноте худощавое предплечье кажется особенно трогательным, Сынхену хочется подобрать под себя ноги, положить подбородок на коленку и порассматривать Джиена исподтишка. Не глаза в глаза, время глаза в глаза уже прошло, теперь важнее детали - потому что им самое место, если в воздухе повисают вопросы, для ответа на которые нужно хорошенько помолчать. Сынхен поджимает губы, вдумчиво хмурится и медленно кивает сам себе. Скоро начнет светать, в этом-то и заключается самое большое очарование, ведь пока тени многое скрадывают, и больше деталей Сынхен угадывает, чем видит на самом деле.

Отворот просторной рубашки, из-под которого выступает ключица. Складочка на животе над резинкой коротких шорт, вытатуированные крестики, которые никак нельзя разглядеть в темноте. Отставленный в сторону неуловимо-манерным движением острый локоть, изящество, с которым Джиен наклоняет голову и откусывает кусочек от тоста. Поджаренный хлебец хрустит, и против воли Сынхен окунается в аромат тающего на горячем сливочного масла, тертого в сырную пыль пармезана и свежей зелени. Руки у Сынхена до сих пор пахнут зеленью, потому что шинковал ее он, когда им ночью захотелось достойной закуски к красному десертному.

Закончив с тостом, Джиен улыбается себе под нос и затихает, легонько ковыряя ногтем высокий ворс ковра. Может быть, Сынхен прав, и вопрос не требует ответа прямо сейчас, может быть, Сынхен подумает и скажет что-то Джиену позже. У Джиена ответов тоже нет, но не исключено, что у Джиена нет и некоторых вопросов, которые есть у Сынхена. Определенные вещи не просто тяжело вспоминать - невыносимо, и Джиен старательно делает вид, что ничего такого никогда не случалось. Во всяком случае, сам с собой он точно знает, что кое о чем помнить не стоит, и Сынхен понимает его достаточно хорошо, чтобы не напоминать.

Августовская ночь перетекает в утро с медлительностью дождевого червя, но Джиена не клонит в сон. Рубашка холодит чистую кожу, и волосы после душа не высохли, подушка намокла бы еще до того, как они успели заснуть. Так что Джиен вытягивает руку и укладывает голову в сгибе локтя - рубашку потом придется сменить, ну или снять совсем, не собирается же он замерзнуть под одеялом. Сынхен сосредоточенно смотрит на него и молчит, только негромкий шелест капель за окном разбавляет тишину. Ливень начинается по дороге, пока Джиен едет из аэропорта, потом превращается в морось, потом усиливается снова - и, так или иначе, с переменным успехом идет всю ночь. Они и сексом занимаются под этот звук, романтично, как в дрянной американской эротике. Неплохой американский фильм он обещал Сынхену, не эротику, триллер, ему присоветовали в поездке, но десертному красному значительно более подходят дождь за неплотно прикрытыми шторами, молчание и рассеянный свет фонаря, который золотит Сынхену падающий на лоб вихор.

Лишь когда вино заканчивается, Сынхен кладет ладонь Джиену на бедро и заглядывает в глаза.

\- Поставь кино?.. Давай все же посмотрим кино, - говорит он, и фонарь за окном гаснет, потому что светает, а Джиен поднимается. Фильм остался у него на ноутбуке, это не идеальный вариант, но и в нем есть своя прелесть. Он устраивает ноутбук на кровати, а Сынхен в это время взбивает подушки, чтобы удобнее было лежать, а потом хлопает рядом с собой.

\- Иди сюда, - зовет он Джиена, и у него такой ласковый взгляд, что Джиен неожиданно смущается сверх всякой меры. Улыбка непроизвольно раздвигает губы, он замирает на мгновение, предвкушая, как Сынхен обнимет его со спины и как поцелует в висок, прежде чем сосредоточиться на мониторе.

***

В чем Сынхен уверен, так это в том, что начинается все где-то в апреле. Или в конце марта, теперь уже сложно сказать, а запоминание дат не самая сильная его сторона. Вероятно, если спросить Джиена, он посмотрит в свой инстаграмм и скажет точнее - конечно, если тогдашние картинки остались там до сих пор, потому что свой же инстаграмм Джиен регулярно чистит, возможно, действительно не желая помнить о чем-то конкретном.

Начинается все с совершенно ужасного разговора про детей. Сынхен никогда не думал, что они правда соберутся поговорить о таком, по собственной воле он бы подобных разговоров и не заводил, но с Джиеном все часто получается совсем не так, как Сынхен может или хочет себе представлять. Джиен непредсказуем, это хорошо и плохо одновременно, к этому нереально привыкнуть, но кое-что случается порой так же внезапно, как пистолетный выстрел из-за спины в мирном городском квартале. Даже если ты северокорейский шпион, и жизнь на иголках - твой сознательный выбор.

В тот раз Джиен возвращается из Японии убитый, бесповоротно чем-то раздавленный, и Сынхен не знает, что с этим делать. Не знает, что делать в один вечер, в другой, а Джиен молчит и не желает рассказывать. Вообще-то они не говорят про Кико, между ними не принято. Позиция Сынхена - это его не касается, потому что из попыток счесть как-то иначе ничего приятного в свое время не вышло, а позже Сынхен приучился искренне верить, что чужие отношения не касаются его в самом деле. Сынхен приучился не думать об этом и не ревновать, отставлять в сторону понимание, что у Джиена есть кто-то еще, приучился понимать, что его касаются только его собственные отношения с Джиеном. Как тот к нему относится, любит или не очень - это важно, и третьи люди никак не могут влиять на такие вещи, в том числе потому, что это справедливо и в обратную сторону. У Сынхена тоже бывают отношения с кем-то еще, нечасто и недолго, и отношений такого порядка, как у Джиена и Кико, у него не было, но он не уверен, что масштаб тут имеет значение.

Масштаб, или подробности, все это не имеет значения до одного конкретного вечера, когда Сынхен в конце концов отдает себе отчет, что Джиен просто не может ему улыбаться как раньше, потому что происходит что-то слишком серьезное.

Сынхен слышит, как Джиен ворочается рядом с ним в кровати полночи, как он не может заснуть, как он думает о чем-то тяжелом. Как ему плохо. Через полчаса дрема окончательно слетает с Сынхена - он остается один, и из-за приоткрытой балконной двери тянет ночной свежестью и сигаретным дымом.

На балконе Сынхен осторожно трогает Джиена за локоть, встает рядом.

\- Расскажи, что случилось? - просит он, а склизкая змея тревоги тяжелым предчувствием сдавливает грудь.

Джиен прикрывает глаза, гримаса боли искажает его лицо, и он отворачивается, чтобы Сынхен не видел. Сигаретный дым висит между ними, в ночном городе тихо и пусто, ни ветерка; ни единой машины не проезжает по набережной.

\- Расскажи, пожалуйста, я прошу тебя, - растерянно повторяет Сынхен. Молчание пугает сильнее, и момент кажется переломом. Только что ты жил каким-то определенным образом, все текло буднично и привычно, а потом в мирном квартале стреляют, или кто-то попадает в автокатастрофу, или у деда случается инсульт, и мир летит вверх тормашками.

\- Зачем тебе, - горько спрашивает Джиен, даже не спрашивает, утверждает, и Сынхен непонимающе хмурится. Он по-прежнему раздумывает, что сказать дальше, когда Джиен докуривает и уходит, сначала хлопает дверь в спальне, потом в коридоре, потом где-то еще, Сынхен не догадывается с первого раза, где теперь ему Джиена искать.

Но он находит, можно же обойти все комнаты в квартире, и где-то Джиен будет стоять или сидеть. За столом, уронив голову на руки, или на кровати, спрятавшись среди подушек, и совсем не хочется включать свет, чтобы найти его быстрее. Потому что среди ночи очень неприятно, когда свет зажигается резко, неожиданно, и потому что Сынхен боится увидеть, как Джиен плачет.

Он находит его стоящим в спальне для гостей, около кровати, силуэт четко вырисовывается на фоне окна, и плечи у Джиена опущены. Сынхен обходит его, садится на кровать, берет за руку. Пальцы холодные и безжизненные, Джиен не делает попытки ответить на прикосновение или хотя бы на Сынхена посмотреть.

\- У нее мог быть ребенок, - помолчав, безо всякого выражения говорит он, и ужас положения доходит до Сынхена совсем не сразу.

\- Что? - бестолково переспрашивает он, подбородок у Джиена поджимается, будто он собирается закричать, или чудом сдерживается, чтобы не вырвать ладонь из руки у Сынхена и не ударить его, или ударить себя, или сделать что-нибудь другое, настолько же отчаянно-абсурдное, не способное ничего поправить или вернуть назад. Рука Сынхена падает на колени, Джиен отступает на шаг, по-прежнему не поднимая лица, на другой, а потом разворачивается к окну. Сборчатая тюль хорошо пропускает свет, в небе стоит луна, и косая тень Джиена разрезает комнату ровно пополам.

Что-то надсадно звенит у Сынхена прямо между ушами, назойливо, без пауз, и ноги отвратительно ватные, словно на них подвесили две шестнадцатикилограммовые гири, но он знает, что подойти к Джиену надо, он никак не сможет оставить его одного. Не здесь, не с этим, не теперь.

Когда он подходит, Джиен поднимает глаза, и слезы стоят в них по самый край. Сынхен с удовольствием выплакал бы за него каждую из них, но он глупый, беспомощный и бесполезный Сынхен, у которого никогда нет нужных слов, нужных жестов или эмоций. Он снова берет Джиена за локоть, понимая, что еще чуть-чуть, и действительно заплачет сам, и это будет достойным завершением ночной бессмысленной эскапады, очередным подтверждением его абсолютной никчемности.

\- У нее. Мог. Быть. Ребенок, - повторяет Джиен, голос взлетает высоко и срывается, брови сходятся на переносице, словно он хочет что-то Сынхену доказывать. - Понимаешь?!..

Сначала одна слеза перекатывается через веко, падает на щеку, потом другая, Джиен моргает, и колени у Сынхена подламываются. Он оказывается на полу, стискивает Джиена без памяти сильно, утыкаясь лицом в футболку у него на животе; будь его воля - их бы не было здесь никогда, они бы в принципе жили какие-то другие жизни, и Джиену не было бы так плохо, ни за что, потому что Сынхен вывернулся бы наизнанку, чтобы этого не допустить.

\- О, Джиени, - только и может сказать он, чувствуя, как Джиен дрожит у него в руках, как он наконец-то по-настоящему плачет, как боль и громадное, волчье отчаяние наконец-то находят выход.

\- Джиени, Джиени, Джиени, - твердит Сынхен, он гладит его по спине, прижимает теснее, пока не ощущает, как Джиен кладет руки ему на плечи, чтобы опереться, - Джиени, хороший мой, Джиени...

Вопрос с детьми актуален уже очень давно. Впервые всерьез Сынхен задумывается об этом поздней осенью, когда Хару донельзя очевидно немеет в присутствии Джиена, а потом кладет маленькую ладошку ему на щеку, пряча глаза. Когда Джиен смотрит на нее донельзя очевидно влюбленным взглядом - Сынхен чувствует себя в вакууме, в безвоздушном пространстве, подвешенным в невесомости, которую собираются вот-вот отключить, чтобы он, Сынхен, упал в пропасть. Хару хорошая, но чужая, и дело вовсе не в ней. Сколько Сынхен помнит себя в качестве публичной персоны, столько Джиен говорит о том, что хочет детей, и это не касается Сынхена ровно в той же мере, в которой не касаются его их отношения с Кико. Джиен хочет детей с Кико, или абстрактно, но только в тот раз Сынхен впервые абсолютно отчетливо, кожей, понимает, что Джиен хочет не их общих детей. Что у них ни-ког-да не будет никаких общих детей, что Джиен будет донельзя очевидно счастлив, когда у него будет своя маленькая Хару, он будет ею гордиться и обожать ее, и Сынхен не будет иметь к этому совершенно никакого отношения. Осознание бьет под дых, не сразу, не при Хару и Джиене, но потом, когда Сынхен остается дома один, когда рядом с диваном стоят две пустые бутылки, когда Сынхену хочется не вина, но чего покрепче.

У Джиена будет ребенок, и Сынхен полюбит его как своего - а может, и больше, чем своего, потому что бог его знает, когда дети будут у самого Сынхена, пока ему не нужны ни жена, ни семья. Сынхен полюбит его ребенка, а может, он полюбит и жену Джиена, гораздо больше, чем когда-либо умел любить Кико, и он будет другом семьи, и эта семья будет касаться его как никакая другая, потому что он любит Джиена. И он будет счастлив за них, счастлив за Джиена, счастлив, что у Джиена все это есть.

Но он никогда, никогда не сможет дать этого Джиену сам. Никогда его собственный ребенок не посмотрит на него глазами Джиена, узкими, хитрыми, ласковыми глазами его Джиена.

Тоска по невозможному поселяется у Сынхена глубоко внутри, она грызет его потихоньку, она подбирается поздними ночами, когда Сынхен думает о перспективах, о том, что они взрослеют, что все меняется и меняются их отношения в том числе. Осенью же, пока Джиен промоутит сольный альбом, они мирятся после длинной ссоры, если можно назвать так то, что происходило прошлым летом, мирятся сложно и серьезно, и пытаются разговаривать гораздо серьезнее, чем пытались раньше. Джиен терпелив, Сынхен терпелив тоже, они по-прежнему понимают друг друга с трудом, ясно одно - чувство нельзя убить или оставить в сторону, а значит, надо с ним разбираться, а значит, надо разбираться с отношениями и учиться если не понимать друг друга, то хотя бы пытаться. И у них получается, они честны и откровенны, а единственным, что Сынхен скрывает, оказываются эти самые мысли про детей.

Зимой тоска опускает Сынхену руки - все хорошо, они с Джиеном не ссорятся, а если ссорятся, то ненадолго, но однажды утром Сынхен просыпается рядом с ним и понимает, что где-то там, в груди, где он привык чувствовать что-то ясное и горячее, что там пусто. Пусто, и нет никакой перспективы заполнить это место снова, потому что никакой перспективы нет у них с Джиеном, у Джиена есть Кико, а чувство, которое нельзя убить или отставить в сторону, перестает иметь значение. Как можно сказать такое Джиену? Никак нельзя, поэтому Сынхен избегает его, отвечает на его смс через одну и не открывает записи с тогдашних фан-эвентов, которые пропускает пачками. Джиен злится, но прощает, потому что они договорились быть взрослыми, только секс становится яростным и до обидного быстрым, и они пьют больше обычного, когда видятся.

Сынхен прекращает двигаться хоть куда-то, целиком сосредотачиваясь на съемках фильма, которые проходят на удивление неплохо, а как-то ночью, когда Джиен засыпает первым, и Сынхен внимательно разглядывает горькую складочку между его бровями, ему становится немного смешно и кристально ясно, что мантра "чувство не имеет значения" больше не работает. Что значение имеет все, что разбираться придется со всем, и как это сделать, непонятно ни на йоту - Сынхен чувствует себя окончательно запутавшимся.

А теперь Джиен плачет в его руках оттого, что у нее. Мог. Быть. Ребенок. Он мог быть, но его не случилось, Сынхен не знает, что произошло, он обязательно спросит, но позже. Вот только пары, у которых случается подобный кошмар, справляются с этим плохо, а Джиен и Кико... могли бы сделать это хуже, чем кто угодно еще. Гордые, эгоцентричные до мозга костей, сосредоточенные на себе, с огромным трудом мирящиеся с отношениями на расстоянии, они могли делать друг с другом ужасные вещи, уж это-то до Сынхена долетало. Что делала Кико, как вела себя в чужих компаниях, пуританская Корея хлопалась бы в обморок фотография за фотографией, какие у нее были знакомые, что она говорила им, чтобы это потом оказалось в прессе. А теперь Джиен плачет у него в руках, и ни он, ни она не сумели справиться с этим так, чтобы быть друг с другом, чтобы найти друг в друге спасение. То, что Сынхен думает, не может послужить хорошим утешением, но слова рвутся с языка, их больше нельзя утаить, не теперь.

\- Больше всего на свете, Джиени, - шепчет Сынхен, зажмуриваясь что есть сил, он бы спрятался в Джиене целиком, если б мог, - больше всего на свете я хотел бы...

Он поднимает лицо, и в глазах у него такая мука, что Джиен задыхается, видя, что безумно плохо сейчас не ему одному. Сынхен целует его в живот, невыносимо осторожно, и Джиен перестает плакать из-за себя, потому что теперь та нежность, с которой Сынхен это делает, рвет ему душу. Ему понятно, о чем Сынхен целует его, и это открытие, - Сынхен думает о таких вещах!.. - взламывает устоявшийся вокруг Джиена порядок вещей, удивляя его безгранично, до ступора, до маленькой остановки сердца, после которой оно начинает оглушительно стучать в ушах. Он смаргивает слезы и вглядывается в Сынхена внимательнее, он перекладывает ладони с плеч Сынхена ему в волосы, и получается, что он будто бы держит запрокинутое лицо Сынхена в руках.

\- Я люблю тебя, Джиен, - говорит ему Сынхен, и голос у него дрожит, и дрожат ресницы, - больше жизни я люблю тебя, Джиен...

Джиен не выдерживает, набирает полную грудь воздуха и опускается рядом с Сынхеном, чтобы обнять. Сынхен утыкается лбом ему в плечо, и теперь непонятно, кто кого утешает, и не получилось ли так, что они плачут оба о чем-то бесконечно похожем, об одном и том же где-то глубоко в своей сути. Сынхену кажется, что в нем что-то порвалось, из-за чего ему не перестать говорить, из-за чего он оказывается не в состоянии в принципе оценить последствия своих слов. Большую часть жизни он предпочитал молчать, если не понимал, зачем именно нужно что-то сказать, а сейчас слова - что слезы, которые никак невозможно удержать или забрать обратно.

\- Ты только не плачь, пожалуйста, давай сделаем все, как ты захочешь, только не плачь, я так люблю тебя... Как бы я хотел сделать тебя счастливым так, как ты заслуживаешь, но я не смогу, - бормочет он Джиену в шею, может быть, Джиен не разбирает ни слова, - я не могу, не умею, так случилось, что...

Сынхен прерывается, пальцы сами собой сжимают Джиену плечи что есть силы, это тоже нельзя сдержать.

\- И как это больно, ты не представляешь, - договаривает он, и именно с этими словами ему легчает. Как будто камень, который лежал на душе, трескается, бесчисленные осколки еще висят в воздухе, слезы еще текут из глаз, но это другое.

\- Сынхен, я... - запинается Джиен, - мы... Это же я, Сынхен, почему ты так плачешь?.. Это же я не смогу, никогда...

Джиену не договорить, и они обнимаются сумасшедше сильно, как те, кто может найти спасение друг в друге.

Потом они говорят всю ночь, Джиен снова плачет, но теперь он держится за Сынхена, когда тот перебирает его пальцы. Они говорят о Кико, о том, что случилось, и друг о друге, о том, что может быть и чего быть не может никогда, потому что так выпало. Тогда Сынхен впервые за много месяцев засыпает с ощущением, что нельзя запутываться вечно, и у обратного процесса обязательно есть старт.

***

В следующий раз Джиен прилетает из Японии посветлевшим. Сынхен встречает его у него дома, потому что Джиен попросил встретить его дома, он выходит в прихожую, когда открывается дверь. Чемоданы Джиена пока внизу, с собой у него лишь пухлая сумка, которую он ставит на пол посреди холла.

Одна ручка у сумки падает на бок, и вся сумка тоже грозится свалиться, но Джиен не двигается, чтобы ее поправить, ему все равно. Сынхен стоит в дверном проеме, сложив руки в карманы, во всей его позе читаются напряжение и немой вопрос, и у него в глазах Джиен видит столько заботы, что будь возможность, он бы рассказывал новости по телефону, от самого аэропорта. Сынхен в домашних джинсах, и от него пахнет крепким табаком, как всегда, а еще от него пахнет Сынхеном, Джиен точно знает, и это сочетание запахов внезапно кажется ему ключом к чему угодно.

Сынхену боязно подойти к Джиену и просто обнять, - он не понимает, с каким настроением тот приехал - хотя очень хочется. Джиен смотрит на него незнакомо, будто видит впервые, будто бы он ожидал увидеть дома кого-то другого, несмотря на то, о чем прямо Сынхена просил. И в то же время он смотрит так, словно видеть Сынхена у себя в прихожей - для него огромная радость, и Сынхену под этим взглядом тоже отчего-то становится радостно и легко. Он делает шаг навстречу, обнимает Джиена и прячет улыбку у него в волосах.

\- Поедем в Дольче Виту завтра с утра. Хорошо?.. - спрашивает Джиен, когда Сынхен, поцеловав в щеку, заглядывает ему в глаза.

***

Утром Сынхен долго рассматривает себя в зеркале. Наверно, Джиен прав и что-то поменялось - в зеркале оказывается никакой не привычный всем и ему глянцевый Сынхен, у Сынхена в зеркале легко можно пересчитать морщинки в уголках глаз, шрамы и поры на коже. Фанаты замазывают морщинки на фотографиях из аэропорта, концертный грим скрывает шрамы, а телевизионная камера прощает поры, хотя Сынхен и так по мере сил всегда старается выглядеть неплохо, когда появляется на публике. Но сегодня они едут за город, как обычные люди в свои выходные, и ощущение этой обычности для Сынхена невероятно ценно.

Сынхен любит поездки в Дольче Виту. Джиен никогда его об этом не спрашивает, нравится ли тебе, или - хотел бы ты поехать, но Сынхену нравится и он с удовольствием соглашается из раза в раз, особенно если Джиен предлагает съездить вдвоем. Сынхен немного нервничает перед встречей с родителями Джиена, но из-за этого он нервничает всегда, тут ничего нельзя поделать.

Утро пасмурное, и в машине Джиен сосредоточенно смотрит на дорогу, и иногда - на небо, прикидывая, пойдет ли дождь. Хотелось бы погулять по берегу озера, взять с собой Гахо, и хотя прогулка в дождь это тоже здорово, но лучше бы погода не подвела. Сынхен поглядывает на него искоса, выражение лица у него строгое и спокойное, и, когда молчит, он закусывает губу, глубоко о чем-то задумываясь.

Джиену хорошо, длинная дорога всегда его успокаивает, а весенняя прохлада пахнет непередаваемой свежестью. Снег растаял почти везде, но нет-нет, и по обочинам встречаются грязно-белые шапки, которые подсвечивает неяркое солнце.

Их встречает отец, а мама подходит попозже, когда они заканчивают вытаскивать сумки из багажника.

\- Здравствуй, сын, - говорит она Джиену и обнимает его крепко. Она взрослая женщина, но кажется неожиданно маленькой и хрупкой рядом с ним, и Джиен обнимает в ответ бережно, а улыбается широко.

\- Здравствуй, Сынхен, - говорит она Сынхену, оборачиваясь к нему. Потом она обнимает и его, она обнимает его всегда, Сынхену всегда перед этим волнительно, если они долго не виделись.

Все все знают, довольно давно, и Сынхен против воли, но чувствует себя в ответе еще и перед этими людьми за то, что происходит с Джиеном. Потому что он слишком близко к Джиену, потому что он может то, что может совсем не каждый, и потому, что эти люди ему доверяют. Много всякого случается, и порой Сынхену очень сложно взглянуть матери Джиена в глаза, он страшится найти там обвинение и разочарование, но вместо этого каждый раз обнаруживает, что эта женщина верит в него, может быть, всего лишь чуть менее беспрекословно, чем верит в собственного сына.

Джиен улыбается, наблюдая за ними. День чудесный, он доволен, что они именно сегодня выбрались отдохнуть, и что до возвращения к работе почти бесконечность. В нее легко верить там, где ветер с гор холодный, где он гонит рябь по гладкой водной поверхности, и зеркально-серая чаша озера переливчато бликует. Доски перил на дорожках в парке влажные, и там пахнет широким воздухом, водой и прошлогодними листьями - там Джиену кажется, что ему принадлежит не просто кусок земли в нескольких часах езды от Сеула, но что ему принадлежит весь мир.

Вечером они поднимаются наверх, в спальню, чтобы смотреть дораму - Джиен старается не отставать от трендов и смотреть то, что ему советуют знакомые, или то, где снимаются знакомые, или то, что особенно популярно сейчас или было популярно когда-то. Сынхен не возражает, он любит кино, любит хорошее кино и плохое немножко любит тоже, потому что плохое кино - это совсем особая статья, и с ним можно узнать кое-что ничуть не менее интересное, чем с хорошим. Эта дорама неплоха, пускай и немного скучна.

Сынхен устраивает Джиена у себя между ног и прижимается щекой к его затылку. Волосы пушатся и щекотят нос, Сынхен фыркает, а Джиен недовольно морщится, потому что Сынхен выдыхает ему на ухо, это громко и не сильно приятно. Сынхен дотрагивается до его уха губами - быстрая и острая мысль укалывает в самое сердце, и оно замирает. Он осознает, что именно ему хочется сказать Джиену на ухо, это сладко и страшно, как страшно перед прыжком в прохладное море на закате, когда мурашки рассыпаются по руками. Сынхен вдыхает, открывает рот - и выдыхает, это оказывается сложнее, чем он думал, это сложнее, чем в любые другие разы, и он прикрывает глаза. Он соберется, у него получится, потому что все хорошо и он совершенно точно чувствует именно то, о чем хочет сказать.

\- Джиен, - шепчет он и чувствует, как у Джиена мелко вздрагивает плечо, - я люблю тебя.

Джиен застывает, только что Сынхен ощущал, как он дышит, как совсем рядом с собственным бьется чужое сердце, и теперь это все словно бы пропадает - щелкает одна секунда, затем другая, и лишь тогда грудная клетка Джиена поднимается высоко в тяжелом вдохе, и потом опадает. Сынхен не успевает подумать ничего, пустота гулко отдает по ушам, и сразу за ней добрый десяток мыслей впрыгивает ему в голову. Он пугается.

Не может быть, чтобы он никогда ничего такого Джиену не говорил. В ситуациях, подобных этой, когда все спокойно, никто ни на кого не кричит, никто ни из-за чего не рыдает, когда эмоции не перекидываются между ними высоковольтной дугой, когда Джиен не вытаскивает из него признание клещами. Сынхен говорил, не мог не говорить, ведь говорил же?.. Он в панике перебирает воспоминания, и как назло, попадаются все не о том, миллион раз он думал об этом, плакал об этом, ему это снилось ночами подряд, но нигде в памяти он не находит ни одного завалящего случая, когда бы он говорил это вот совсем просто так.

Он обнимает Джиена сильнее и говорит еще раз, для верности, чтобы сомнений не осталось:

\- Я люблю тебя, - и Джиен улыбается медленно, мягко, потираясь скулой о подбородок Сынхена. Он не отвечает, Сынхен и не хотел бы, чтобы Джиен что-то на это ответил, потому что ему отчаянно нужен случай "совсем просто так". Чтобы они дальше смотрели кино, чтобы ничего не поменялось, чтобы сгущающийся вечер остался таким же плотным и тягучим, как горячая карамель.

Но на самом деле все случается так совсем не без причин.

Джиен довольно сложно относится к любви Сынхена. Это теперь все меняется, меняется Джиен и его отношение к некоторым вещам, но Сынхен хорошо помнит, как сказать что-то такое значило фактически выбить почву у Джиена из-под ног. Осенью же, когда они мирятся, это чувствуется особенно остро - Джиен не верит ни единому слову, прошедшее лето для него равносильно предательству, и почти невозможно объяснить, что именно тогда происходило. Однако, хоть Джиен и не верит словам, он верит кое-чему другому - тому, как Сынхен на него смотрит, тому, как у Сынхена перебивает дыхание, когда они оказываются вместе, тому, как невероятно важно Сынхену слышать, что Джиен все-таки любит его, ведь он сомневался в этом не понарошку. Пока эта вера не врастает Джиену под кожу, он сумасшедше боится потерять Сынхена снова, и каждое прикосновение, каждый поцелуй для него как последние, Сынхену ужасно тяжело за этим наблюдать.

Он пытается объяснить, пытается убедить Джиена, глаза в глаза, когда между ними происходит то, что всегда расставляет все по своим местам.

Когда Сынхен двигается в нем, он просит Джиена, как просил тогда часто:

\- Скажи, - и смотрит, как у Джиена ломаются брови, а в глазах тенью мелькает отчаяние.

\- Я люблю тебя, - шепчет Джиен, поводит головой, гладит Сынхена по плечам, он говорил бы это столько раз подряд, сколько могло бы быть Сынхену достаточно, но, похоже, той осенью удовлетворить его невозможно. Только Сынхен считает иначе, и на этот раз отвечает.

\- Я люблю тебя, - интонация у Сынхена другая, его тихий голос вплетается в их частое дыхание, и Джиен цепляется за его плечи сильнее. Одна одинокая лампа горит на столе за Сынхеном, желтый полукруг почти не доползает до них, но его кожа светится теплым рассеянным светом.

\- Я люблю тебя, - вторит ему Джиен, словно бы просит, он сам с трудом разбирает что именно, но это важно совсем не иллюзорно, это то, без чего Джиену невероятно плохо живется. Может быть, Джиен хочет верить в то ясное знание, которое иногда поднимается у него изнутри, Сынхен видит, но ему кажется, что Джиен все время ходит где-то по грани, и никак, никак нельзя Джиену помочь. Сынхен очень хочет, делает все, что может, но есть вещи, которые зависят от Джиена одного.

\- Я буду любить тебя всегда, - говорит ему Сынхен, он бы мог поклясться чем угодно, если бы это могло Джиену помочь, - тебя, только тебя...

Сынхен держит его крепко, такой Джиен особенно беззащитен, уязвим и распахнут. Он весь перед Сынхеном как на ладони, и голову кружит бессильная нежность. Эти самые слова Сынхен уже говорил - может быть, не раз. Сам он верит в них до конца, а Джиен только на время. Он верит Сынхену в моменте, а потом случается что-то еще, и еще, и еще, и Сынхену страшно представить, что где-то изнутри Джиен в самом деле считает, что остается один. Но многое никак нельзя предсказать, Сынхен не в состоянии предугадать, что будет дальше, и все что он может - рассчитывать на то, что однажды Джиен его все-таки услышит, и с этим они разберутся.

Но это все осень, а в Дольче Вита весна, Джиен у него в руках значительно более спокоен. Наверно, серьезные разговоры действительно помогают, а может быть, помогает что-то еще, Сынхен не знает - это вопрос из разряда тех, ответов на которые нет.

***

Просыпаются они поздно, когда небо за широким стеклом становится молочного цвета, и прозрачный воздух словно бы пропитывается этой белизной.

Джиен смотрит на Сынхена снизу вверх, и в дневном свете черты его лица кажутся Джиену очень мягкими, а глаза - очень взрослыми. У Сынхена удивительно статичное лицо, но оно выразительно бесконечно, Джиену знакомы миллионы изгибов ресниц, так или эдак приподнятые уголки губ, чуть сведенные к переносице брови - в удовольствии, в вопросе, в издевке. Джиен может рассматривать его долго, так обычно он делает с фотографиями на мониторе или с журнальными вырезками, которые хранятся у него дома в дальнем ящике тумбочки. Редко когда Сынхен бывает на них настоящим, но Джиену нравится сверять знакомые черты, рассыпанные в памяти, с теми, которые нет-нет, но мелькнут в плоском Сынхене, выпечатанном на плотных страницах насыщенно-сочными красками. Словно бы он собирает паззл из никак не связанных друг с другом кусочков, столетие кропотливой работы, и, несмотря на это, в картинке никогда не окажется столько жизни, сколько есть у настоящего Сынхена в глазах.

Такого Сынхена не бывает на плотной бумаге, его не бывает в телевизоре или на огромных экранах в кинотеатрах, и глаза у него - глубокие, темные, у него глаза человека, который пережил много, а с еще большим сумел смириться. У него глаза человека без возраста, Джиен удивляется, как же он не видел этого раньше - и от этой мысли щемит в груди. Его глаза гипнотизируют, Джиен забывает даже, что делал, и только ласково шевельнувшиеся на шее пальцы Сынхена возвращают его в себя. Он вздыхает, медленно моргает, а потом опускает взгляд.

На головке уже выступила маленькая, выпукло-прозрачная капля смазки, и Джиен тянется к ней, чтобы дотронуться языком, чтобы попробовать. Он едва дышит, боясь сломать магию момента, но член напрягается, отрывается от губ Джиена и тянет за собой вязкую блестящую ниточку. Джиен улыбается, придвигаясь ближе совсем чуть-чуть, длинно целует и снова поднимает лицо.

\- Еще, - просит он у Сынхена, и тот очень остро чувствует, как теплые ладони на пояснице прижимаются тверже. Джиен сидит у него между ног, Джиен целует его и хочет целовать еще, и обращенное к Сынхену лицо сияет. Исподволь, глубоко в Сынхене зреет ощущение, что он забыл что-то важное, что этого важного он не знал или перестал знать, что теперь он - как вскрытая раковина, высвеченная молочным дневным светом. Что они с Джиеном остались наедине там, где не бывает тайн или сомкнутых створок, что лишние слои, не позволяющие подобной откровенности, слетают с них, как шелуха.

Джиен смотрит на него снизу вверх взглядом, от которого Сынхена пробирает дрожь, а затем снова опускает голову и забирает в рот, гладит губами. Словно бы преклоняется перед его мужской силой, и в то же время в этом столько трепетной, беспрекословной нежности, что рука Сынхена у него на затылке замирает. Он держал бы Джиена как швейцарский хрусталь, он бы перебирал его волосы осторожно и бережно, если бы то, что Джиен с ним делает, было хоть немногим менее приятно. Только Джиен не будет его жалеть, он обнимает ртом головку и касается языком в центре, сначала нажимая в одно-единственное место, а потом водя взад-вперед вдоль самой щелки, где выступает смазка, чувствительно и небыстро. Сынхен начинает дышать чаще, он перекладывает ладони на подлокотники, проваливаясь в ощущения, и открывает глаза лишь тогда, когда Джиен останавливается.

\- Еще, - говорит Джиен, и теперь Сынхен не может сдержать улыбку.

История с "еще" тоже имеет начало. Прошлым вечером, во время секса - после кино, когда на экране застывают финальные титры, и мерное гудение работающей электроники теряется в других звуках - это Сынхен просит у Джиена "еще". Джиен выгибается под ним, Джиен двигается навстречу, Джиен сжимает ресницы, дышит сбито и стонет тихо, часто. Сынхен просит "еще", Сынхен целует его будто бы в специально подставленную, высоко поднятую грудную клетку, Сынхену хочется, чтобы Джиен отдавался ему сильнее, хотя он вряд ли сам представляет себе, как это может быть - сильнее. Но Джиен соглашается, он запрокидывает подбородок, двигается быстрее, длиннее стонет, мнет простыни особенно отчаянно, а Сынхен теряет голову. Он так и твердит - еще, еще, словно ему все время мало, и надеется, что то, как Джиен кричит, не разносится над всем озером.

Сегодня "еще" у него просит Джиен, Сынхену приятно чертовски, он улыбается и молчит. Джиен поглаживает его по спине под распахнутой рубашкой, одними пальцами, и не делает больше ничего. Его взгляд гуляет по плечам Сынхена, по его голой груди, останавливается на животе, а когда добирается до члена, то Джиен снова видит там выступившую капельку. Это радует его, радует глубинной радостью истинно счастливого человека, и, ощутив желанный вкус на губах, он довольно вздыхает.

\- Мне так нравится, - признается он Сынхену. - Как ты это делаешь?..

Сынхен поднимает руку и убирает упавшую на глаза Джиену прядь.

\- Я ничего не делаю, - отвечает он. Можно просто гладить Джиена по волосам и предвкушать, когда он снова возьмет его в рот, и это само по себе будет прекрасно. Сынхен пожимает плечами, видя, что Джиен по-прежнему ждет. - Это ты делаешь.

После Джиен выпрямляется, и они обнимаются. Оба дышат глубоко, часто - то, что произошло, в равной мере нравится обоим, это мгновения, в которые они мучительно отчетливо понимают, как дороги друг другу. Обнимая, Сынхен перекладывает ладони с затылка Джиена ему на плечи, на спину, на талию, будто бы не может найти им правильного места, а потом целует его, сильно и глубоко. Особенный вкус у Джиена на языке, и Сынхен знает, что хочет сказать, он уже открывает рот, когда чувствует, что Джиен тоже собирается с духом.

\- Сынхен... - замерев, произносит он после паузы, после того, как оба они восстанавливают дыхание. Он говорит, не открывая глаз, и Сынхену становится нервно, потому что он видит, что нервничает Джиен. - Сынхен, я хочу тебя.

Джиен договаривает и открывает глаза через секунду, и в них - вопрос, ожидание, и точное знание, каким будет ответ. Собственно, это даже не вопрос, такие вопросы никто из них почти никогда не задает, это констатация факта. Но это не просто один рядовой факт из себе подобных - Джиен говорит ровным голосом, белый свет льется ему на плечи, и чем-то Джиен похож на прорицателя, вдохновленного и одновременно надломленного своим даром. Таким тоном Джиен не говорит очень давно, того, что он имеет в виду, он не говорит очень давно, но Сынхен понимает, что, наверное, Джиен прав, и, наверное, для того, что он имеет в виду, пришло самое время. Что-то обрывается у него внутри.

Он смотрит Джиену в лицо, и ему хочется плакать - этим утром Джиен потрясающий, они оба словно бы трогают чудо, и Сынхену кажется, что это не просто утро, в которое он остался с Джиеном наедине, без створок или как вскрытая раковина. Это утро, в которое Джиену самому хочется смотреть внутрь этой раковины, утро, в которое Джиен готов клясться на Библии, как в средневековом зале суда, что никогда-никогда не сделает Сынхену больно. Больше никогда не сделает, никогда не захочет - по крайней мере, сознательно. Сынхен не из тех, кто будет верить в такие вещи не до конца, и Сынхен из тех, кто знает, что то, что будет потом - будет потом, но на миг ему хочется поверить Джиену так же истово, как Джиену иногда хочется верить ему. Словно не бывает никаких потом, словно один этот момент останется в них вечно, и именно так теперь будет всегда.

Он отстраняется.

\- Тогда мне надо... - говорит Сынхен, зная, что для Джиена не нужно договаривать продолжение фразы. Это так же буднично, как сказать "мне надо почистить зубы", или - "я пойду умоюсь", об этом не говорят особенно часто, но это такая же часть жизни, как и многое другое.

\- Да, - кивает Джиен, - иди, все там. В тумбочке, ты найдешь...

Закрывая за собой дверь, Сынхен радуется выпавшей возможности остаться одному. Он садится на край ванной и, покачиваясь, разглядывает собственные подрагивающие пальцы - хочешь не хочешь, а придется позволить себе минуту слабости, потому что нужно обязательно попытаться успокоиться. Сынхен не ожидал, что так разволнуется.

Почти целый год они не делают этого, и Сынхен не может сказать, что сильно страдает. Возможно, он слегка лукавит сам с собой, потому что сейчас при мысли о том, что Джиен будет его трогать, будет любить - в Сынхене все переворачивается, и приходится закрыть глаза, заставляя себя дышать глубже.

Осенью, последний раз той осенью Джиен говорит ему, что хочет его - так. Но они не делают этого осенью, и больше чем полгода Джиен даже боится об этом думать, потому что ему слишком больно. Только сегодня Джиен решается снова, и ни следа той боли нет в его глазах, в них лишь нежность, тепло и желание. В них восхищение, Сынхену всегда становится горячо от этого чувства, когда он оказывается в состоянии принять его на свой счет. В эти моменты у него возникает впечатление, что он Джиену бесконечно родной, что он нежный и невероятно красивый - Джиен часто говорит, что Сынхен красивый, и порой смотрит так, словно не может поверить, что такое в самом деле бывает. Что такой Сынхен рядом с ним, и Сынхену странно чувствовать это и думать так о себе.

В тот раз осенью Джиен тоже смотрит так - это первая ночь после долгого перерыва, которую они проводят вместе. Сынхен не думает, что они готовы к сексу, поэтому они целуются, трогают друг друга, кончают друг у друга во рту. Справедливости ради, во рту получается кончить лишь у Джиена, потому что Сынхен не выдерживает уже тогда, когда Джиен просто трогает его губами дольше, чем полминуты подряд. Но Сынхен не может сказать, что ему не нравится, он видит, что это нравится и Джиену. И вот потом-то, когда глаза у Джиена загораются той самой нежностью, теплом и желанием, он говорит.

\- Я хочу тебя, - говорит Джиен, и сердце у Сынхена падает, потому что он знает, что будет дальше. Он не может ничего ответить, он просто смотрит Джиену в глаза и молчит, и выражения, которые приходят в них на смену нежности и теплу, загоняют иголки Сынхену под ногти. Последовательно, под ноготь на указательном пальце, на среднем, на безымянном...

Джиен не сразу понимает, о чем именно он сказал. Но он понимает, и он вспоминает, и он начинает думать, а как он может сделать то, о чем сказал. Конечно же, он понимает, что не может, не после того, как такой секс был у Сынхена с кем-то другим - ведь такой секс был у Сынхена с кем-то другим. И Джиен плачет - он не хочет, но плачет, долго и горько, прямо на груди у Сынхена, Сынхен обнимает его и молчит.

Эта тема попадает в разряд запрещенных, как и многие другие, Сынхен не думает об этом наедине с собой и не жалеет, что этого не происходит. Он делает все с Джиеном сам, так, как хочет он и как хочет Джиен, и это отлично. А тоску по неосуществимому всегда можно отодвинуть в сторону - у Сынхена внутри так много того, о чем можно тосковать, что еще один небольшой груз в довесок ничего не изменит.

По крайней мере, так Сынхен считает до того, что происходит в Дольче Вита.

Сидя на краешке ванной, он думает, что ложь во спасение, хоть и самому себе - хорошая штука. До поры до времени это хорошая штука, но иногда мантры такого рода перестают работать, и очень важно не дать Джиену увидеть, как у него дрожат руки. Нужно, чтобы руки перестали дрожать, только и всего, думает Сынхен и поднимается.

Джиен тоже волнуется, пока ждет, когда Сынхен вернется из ванной. Он сидит около самого окна на коленях и смотрит на озеро. В пальцах у него покалывает, он чувствует стеснение в груди - но утро такое спокойное, и вода за окном такая ровная, что он уверен - все будет хорошо. Потому что все хорошо.

Потом они спустятся вниз, позавтракают с кофе, которое мама сварит специально для Сынхена, и пойдут гулять. Гахо смешно заворчит, натягивая поводок и оглядываясь, потому что ему не понравится, что Джиен с Сынхеном идут не спеша и говорят тихо. Он залает на птицу, залает на белку, звук запутается в голых ветках и упадет в воду, как мячик. Солнце выйдет из-за облаков, поднимется высоко, хоть и по-прежнему не будет греть, доски влажно скрипнут под ногами, и выходной будет длинным-длинным.

Но это потом, а сейчас, в момент, когда Сынхен появляется в дверях, они застывают друг напротив друга, на разных концах комнаты. Джиен встряхивает челкой, Сынхен улыбается ему в ответ, и напряжение лопается, Джиена накрывает радостью, простой, спокойной и ошеломительно чистой радостью.

Он раздевает Сынхена посреди комнаты. Рубашка сползает с плеч и падает на пол легкой белой тряпицей, Джиен ведет по его рукам раскрытыми ладонями, он смотрит на Сынхена. На его разлохматившиеся волосы, на высокие скулы и поджатые губы, на выступающие ключицы, на ямочку между ними. Сынхен статный и красивый-красивый, в Джиене все немеет от его красоты, он мог бы оставаться рядом и, замерев, дышать этой красотой, кажется, вечно.

У Сынхена стоит, Джиен опускает руку и обхватывает его пальцами, прикрывая глаза. Это тоже невероятно красиво, у Джиена сбивается дыхание, и, чтобы прийти в себя, он лбом прислоняется Сынхену к плечу. Сынхен целует его в висок, трогает губами, и Джиен благодарен ему за поддержку, от этого правда становится легче дышать.

\- Я люблю тебя, - тихо выговаривает Сынхен ему на ухо, а Джиен сглатывает. Это звучит почти как "я хочу тебя" - почти, но не так, и у Джиена дергается щека.

\- Ты такой красивый, - шепчет Джиен Сынхену в шею, он отлично знает, как на этой шее напрягаются вены, чтобы суметь обвести их языком наугад, чтобы попасть ровно туда, где бьется пульс, с закрытыми глазами.

\- Я схожу по тебе с ума, - говорит Джиен, еще чуть-чуть, и ему будет совсем не остановить себя, ему будет нужно ласкать Сынхена много и несдержанно. Момент тишины, в котором их общее желание поет нежной цикадой, кажется выделенным, важным, кажется моментом, который никак нельзя упустить.

На кровати Джиен наклоняется над Сынхеном. У него горят руки, и горят губы, а кожа Сынхена выглядит необыкновенно нежной, светящейся, смуглой той особенной светло-творожной смуглостью, которая не свойственна корейцам. Джиен порой видит что-то подобное у европейских девочек, с которыми ему случается спать, или с которыми он обжимается в клубах - последних больше, но там не присмотришься к цвету и особенностям кожи. Но Сынхена он любит разглядывать, он любит Сынхена трогать и прислушиваться к ощущениям - если, конечно, на это у него хватает времени. Сегодня времени предостаточно, Джиен гладит Сынхена по груди, прежде чем наклониться поцеловать, и пытается понять, почему ему так нравятся и кажутся такими особенными цвет и фактура его кожи.

Но в итоге он наклоняется и целует, все это становится неважно, потому что грудная клетка у Сынхена поднимается и опускается, и у Джиена возникает впечатление, что из-за его поцелуев - в ключицы, между ребрами, в живот - она поднимается и опускается чуть чаще, чем раньше. Он останавливается.

\- Если тебе приятно, покажи?.. - он с мольбой заглядывает Сынхену в глаза. Конечно, он видит там все ответы, но глаза у Сынхена как Марианская впадина, в них можно тонуть несколько жизней подряд, а ответы по-прежнему будут на дне. - Пожалуйста?

Сынхен запускает руку Джиену в волосы, прикасается к косточке над ухом, трогает линию волос, обнимает ладонью затылок.

\- Ты сейчас смеешься надо мной?.. - кротко улыбаясь, еле слышно спрашивает он, и у Джиена в горле распухает комок.

\- Нет, нет, никогда, Сынхен, просто... Пожалуйста?..

Он не может объяснить, как некоторые ответы важны ему на поверхности, не может объяснить, что Марианская впадина иногда для него слишком глубокая, он надеется, что Сынхен услышит его просьбу без объяснений, без обид. Что Сынхен хоть когда-нибудь сможет просто поверить на слово, что некоторые вещи нельзя переоценить, что Джиен рассказывает про себя правду, что ко многому они относятся слишком по-разному, чтобы Сынхен по-настоящему мог его понять.

Сынхен закрывает глаза, Джиен наклоняется и целует снова, с замиранием сердца ожидая реакции, и Сынхен реагирует. Он дышит чаще, Джиен слышит тяжелый выдох, который срывается у Сынхена с губ, и пальцы в волосах у Джиена сжимаются. Джиен счастливо обмирает, чтобы сразу забыть обо всем на свете, следующий выдох он ловит у Сынхена прямо на губах, их обоих словно переключает на новую скорость. Рук и ног тут же становится слишком много, Джиен упирается напряженным членом Сынхену в живот, жадно облизывает крутой изгиб его челюсти и с восторгом слушает, как Сынхен протяжно стонет ему в самое ухо.

Насытившись, он переворачивает Сынхена на живот, ведь дальше - больше. Хочется быть ближе, трогать Сынхена интимнее, но пока Джиен просто кладет руку ему на спину, туда, где ямочки над ягодицами магнитом притягивают взгляд. Сегодня Сынхен - его, и это не значит, что он может или хочет позволить себе хоть каплю снисходительности.

\- Скажи, Сынхен, - требовательно, хоть и тихо, выговаривает он, голос ровный и мягкий, вроде бы Джиен просит, а вроде бы в этом голосе нет ни следа просительной интонации, и сопротивляться его мягкой беспрекословности просто невозможно. Сынхен прячет глаза ему в плечо и сдается.

\- Я хочу тебя, - низко, вибрирующе шепчет он, и по рукам у Джиена бегут мурашки.

\- Еще. Скажи еще, - Джиен наклоняется, весь прижимается к Сынхену и смещает ладонь, почти целиком обхватывая ягодицу. Совсем чуть-чуть, и ему станет достаточно.

\- Я хочу тебя, - Сынхен шепчет тише, шепчет нежнее, ничего ему не жалко для Джиена, и он хочет его в самом деле. Он хочет так сильно, как никогда не сможет показать, желание гудит в каждой клеточке его тела, звенит голодным комаром, которого нельзя убить, но возможно насытить.

Когда Джиен берет его, Сынхен не может сдержаться. Пальцы сами собой подтаскивают подушку ближе, Сынхен вцепляется в нее, прячет мокрый лоб и пытается вдохнуть. Все оттого, что это - наконец-то! - Джиен, оттого, что врать себе нельзя бесконечно, оттого, что эти моменты - одни из самых особенных, одни из тех моментов, которые для Сынхена святы.

Но Джиен и не хочет, чтобы Сынхен сдерживался, он накрывает его собой и вытаскивает подушку из пальцев, заменяя ее собственной ладонью. Другой рукой он обнимает Сынхена поперек груди и прислоняется виском к виску.

\- Пожалуйста, Сынхен, - шепчет он ему на ухо, проникновенно, медленно, и Сынхену хочется мысленно взвыть. Понимает ли Джиен, о чем просит, обморочно думает Сынхен, прежде чем сделать, но, вероятно, ко многим вещам они относятся по-разному, а значение они имеют одно и то же.

И вот тогда Сынхен стонет глухо, в голос, запрокидывая голову, - так, что у Джиена встают дыбом волосы на руках. Это почти нечеловеческий звук, это хриплый животный стон, это стон, в котором мешаются безумная жажда и, одновременно, безоговорочная неотвратимость ее утоления. Может быть, так стонут слоны у водопоя, звериная красота этого звука обжигает Джиену уши, и на какую-то долю секунды он думает, что кончит прямо сейчас, оттого только лишь, как Сынхен чувствует в себе его, Джиена, оттого, как он способен сойти из-за этого с ума.

Но он не кончает, он обнимает Сынхена и давит, входя в него до конца, ощущая, как в Сынхене под ним затихает дрожь, и момент улетучивается, а на смену ему приходит другой. Джиен обнимает и оказывается способен двигаться, он ловит губами плечо Сынхена и разгоняется. Сладкий туман заползает в голову, отключает всякие мысли, Джиен качает и слушает, как Сынхен дышит в унисон их движениям, слышит, как им хорошо.

\- Я-люб-лю-те-бя, - в такт выговаривает Джиен, это нельзя оставить в себе, это бурлит в нем и пеной выплескивается наружу, он твердил бы Сынхену про любовь каждую секунду, если бы у него на это хватало дыхания. Он внутри у Сынхена, это прекрасно до невозможности вытерпеть, Джиену хочется обнимать его всего, целиком, удерживать и любить бесконечно долго, бесконечно приятно.

Так или почти так происходит всегда, но в этот раз Сынхен его удивляет. Сынхен не просто двигается вместе с ним, не просто стонет или соглашается показывать Джиену, что чувствует, Сынхен просит, впервые просит, чтобы Джиен любил его сильнее, любил его больше.

\- Еще, - просит Сынхен, и после оглушительной паузы что-то опрокидывается в Джиене, любовь захлестывает его с головой. Она низвергается на Джиена грохочущим водопадом, он захлебывается и окончательно забывает себя.

\- Еще, - снова просит Сынхен, и Джиену хочется спрятать его, хочется шептать беспощадно-бессмысленную чепуху вроде "маленький мой", хочется довести его до беспамятства, хочется сделать для него все.

***

Когда они возвращаются в Сеул, и Джиен остается дома один, сначала он идет в душ. Ему нужно подумать, а вода располагает, особенно такая вода, которая не подразумевает, что сразу после нужно будет одеваться, собираться и куда-то идти. Он убирает волосы со лба и подставляет его под тяжелые струи - вода течет по бровям, по щекам, по губам, вода бьет об эмалированное дно, как будто в одной закрытой ванной летний ливень расходится не на шутку. Джиен стоит под водой минуту, другую, наощупь протягивая руки и меняя температуру, теплая, холодная, снова теплая. Он напряженно размышляет, без слов, под это не подобрать слова - может быть, когда-нибудь Джиен бы хотел попытаться подобрать под это музыку.

Он вспоминает вырезки из дальнего ящика тумбочки - фотосессия Сынхена для Elle, одна и еще одна, фотосессия для Fila, которая досталась ему как набор фотографий, он выпросил себе отдельный сет, почти все в формате А4, их очень удобно перебирать. Сынхен на премии, вопросительный взгляд поверх очков, Сынхен с белым дыбом на красной дорожке, Сынхен из журнала, Сынхен из газеты, важной, расфуфыренной, очень гордой собой и своей древностью столичной газеты, которая не печатает абы кого. Так много Сынхенов в этой стопке, изредка рядом с ним Джиен видит себя, и тогда он разглядывает обоих, хмуря брови и пытаясь распознать, какими они кажутся на этих снимках. Близкими или далекими, друзьями, любовниками или одногруппниками, которые едва перебрасываются друг с другой парой слов вне работы. А иногда и на работе.

Джиен помнит много-много разных Сынхенов, части из них нет в этой стопке, часть хранится только на домашнем компьютере и кусками - на ноутбуке, но Джиен никак не может определить, есть ли среди них такой Сынхен, которым он был с Джиеном на Дольче Вита. Что-то меняется, Джиен не в состоянии определить, что, оно течет в них сильным подводным течением, горячим Гольфстримом в атлантический глубине, и Джиену тревожно. Нельзя понять, хороши или плохи эти изменения, про них пока нельзя понять ничего, и спрашивать о чем-то Сынхена бесполезно тоже, может быть, он даже не сумеет услышать вопрос.

Выйдя из ванной, Джиен оставляет на голове полотенце, натягивает домашние шорты и вытаскивает фотографии. Все не то, все не то - раскиданные по кровати в беспорядке, они напоминают стайку тропических птиц, рассевшуюся у Джиена в спальне, дунет в форточку ветерок, и они разлетятся, задумчивый взгляд Сынхена мелькнет в воздухе и растает. Джиен не может усидеть на месте, он включает компьютер и лезет в интернет - может быть, более свежие фото ему помогут.

Капсы из рекламы с Со Хи, твердо сложенные губы, Сынхен поднимает бровь и думает что-то очень осязаемое - не про то, что Со Хи симпатичная, не про то, что она ему нравится, а скорее про то, насколько сильно надо прижать ладонь к ее шее, чтобы почувствовать, как бьется венка. Сынхен не может быть обычным, иногда Джиен готов ручаться, что он думает ощущениями, но в этом часть его обаяния - когда она не является тем, что доводит Джиена до ручки.

Сынхена знает куча народу, у Сынхена миллионы фанатов - миллионы же, вспышечно думает Джиен, сотни тысяч в Корее и еще сотни по всему миру, миллион наберется, наверное?.. - но кто еще знает Сынхена так, как его знает Джиен? Все эти отдельные узнаваемые черты, рассыпанные на фотографиях, все это можно сложить в единый образ нужным способом, только если у тебя есть ключ, только если ты держал Сынхена за плечо и заглядывал ему в глаза после ссоры. Глянцевый Сынхен кажется человеком, который в состоянии обеспечить кому угодно ощущения класса экстра - если он случается близко, и если он хочет, конечно. Но глянцевый Сынхен это бесконечная обманка, дутый образ красивого и недостижимого идеала, аморфного понятия "мужчина", сердито думает Джиен, густые брови, густой взгляд и густая нежность. Красивые романтические бредни, тяжелый запах воска от тающих свечей на ужине для двоих, канделябры и люстры, пальцы, поглаживающие ножку бокала, почти осязаемый, медленный флирт, перекидываемые туда и сюда пустые комплименты. Джиену смешно, он помнит много того, чем легко уничтожить настрой. Это классика - раскиданные носки, неразлепляющиеся с похмелья глаза, винно-табачный дух, кровь, которая течет из порезанного пальца. Стерильная вилла, где каждый день убирается приходящая домработница; плед, который пахнет Сынхеном, потому что он под ним часто спит.

Запах Сынхена быстрее всего примиряет Джиена с реальностью, потому что его-то знают единицы, те, кто спал с Сынхеном под пледом. Настоящий Сынхен мало общего имеет с журнальным, с собственным образом пресыщенной развращенной звезды, у которой нет-нет, но оказываются глаза ребенка. Настоящая густая Сынхенова нежность - о, от нее поджимаются пальцы на ногах, она плотная и живая, Джиен купается в ней, как в проливном летнем дожде, как в прохладном душе, он отдается ей. Она как настоенный на плите суп, она пропитывает Джиена, как насыщенный запах только что сваренного супа пропитывает воздух во всей квартире. Память о том, что Сынхен умеет направлять эту нежность на Джиена, живет в нем постоянно - посмотри на Сынхена, и почуешь это в момент, даже если он на тебя не глядит, затоскуешь об этом. Поверишь, что совсем скоро это обязательно случится снова. Но когда Джиен смотрит на Сынхена, тут не только память о нежности - Сынхен странный, порой он производит на Джиена впечатление медлительного и глупого, у него специфическое чувство юмора и специфическая манера изъясняться. Но Сынхен очень сильный, перед этой силой Джиен тает, этой силе мечтает покоряться; напор и натиск, которые откуда ни возьмись проявляются в Сынхене из глубины, постоянно отключают Джиену всякую волю. Джиен чует в нем эту силу как заправская гончая, это магнитный полюс Сынхена, перед таким Сынхеном ему хочется раздвигать ноги еще и еще.

Но вообще-то Сынхен совершенно закрытый, запакованный со всех сторон, он вещь в себе и не особенно любит внимание. Когда-то Джиен долго кружит вокруг, пытаясь открыть себе доступ, он уговаривает и выпрашивает, а иногда применяет силу. Проще всего это работает с болью - сделай Сынхену больно, и ты увидишь, он даст тебе посмотреть. Это становится как наркотик, таким вещам Джиен верит легко, они на поверхности. Сынхен трахает тебя, берет тебя силой или делает все очень нежно, но хоть секс и про откровенность, Джиену бывает мало. Ему хочется глубже, хочется подцепить что-то важное, препарировать бабочку, чтобы узнать ее, чтобы она принадлежала ему навсегда в своей вскрытости. Наверное, Сынхен многого натерпелся, но Джиен не чувствует себя виноватым - друг друга нельзя понять, друг друга нельзя постичь, но компромиссы возможны, в этом он успел убедиться. Может быть, когда-нибудь Джиен в самом деле расхочет делать Сынхену больно - если и когда Сынхен согласится открываться ему сам.

Джиен вспоминает Дольче Виту, и его сердце екает - там было что-то невыразимо особенное, неуловимое волшебство, растворенное в пространстве и в то же время безупречно-отчетливое. Перед таким Сынхеном Джиен опускался бы на колени и целовал ему руки - без слов, наконец-то без слов, одним бы взглядом говорил он о важном, о них обоих, о чем-то, что принадлежит только им. О чем-то, что собирается им принадлежать, что зреет.

***

В следующий раз Джиен решается сделать с ним это через месяц или через пару, Сынхен не может точно сказать. В начале лета, скорее всего, это происходит в начале лета - отцветают последние магнолии, жара плотным душным облаком обволакивает Сеул, взвешенная в воздухе домашняя пыль приобретает кондиционированный привкус.

Сынхен сидит в кресле, на нем рубашка, пиджак и брюки, что-то официально-классическое в его собственном духе. Нео-классика, кривая пестрая клетка, от которой кутюрье середины прошлого века в полном составе перевернулись бы в гробу, небесно-голубой пиджак или пиджак цвета морской волны, сочный цвет для традиционного кроя, дикие сочетания, которые у Сынхена пока получается делать органичными.

Он у Джиена дома. Разобранная постель, уютный ворох взбитых одеял, и посреди - лохматый Джиен, кротко сложивший руки на колени; Джиен, на сонном лице которого горят хитро прищуренные глаза. Сынхен готов поиграть.

\- Не двигайся, - просит Джиен, склонив голову, голос звучит нежно и тихо, будто он собирается запеть для Сынхена колыбельную. - Не говори ничего.

Сынхен соглашается, ему интересно. Почти не меняя позы, он устраивается удобнее - расслабляет локти, опускает плечи, теснее прислоняется к спинке кресла. Слегка раздвигает ноги, сползает ниже, несомненно, эта игра про секс, Сынхен определяет это по тому, как Джиен дышит, по тому, как напрягаются крылья его носа, как он смотрит на Сынхена искоса, отворачивая лицо. Ничего делать не обязательно, молчание все сделает за них, достаточно сидеть друг напротив друга июньским утром, и непосредственная грация недавно проснувшегося Джиена сама собой бросится Сынхену в глаза.

Но это не те правила, по которым Джиен настроен играть. Молчание, бездействие - не его стихия, ему нравится делать эротику осязаемой, ему нравится соблазнять Сынхена и видеть, как соблазнение осуществляется. Джиен поводит подбородком в одну сторону, затем в другую, его движения четкие, медленные, и он смотрит на Сынхена. Не в глаза, но на губы, на скулы, на плечи и сложенные на подлокотники руки. Удачно, что он попросил его не двигаться - все, что Сынхен может, это сильнее уцепить плюшевую обивку пальцами, и Джиен определенно собирается добиться, чтобы он это сделал.

Взгляды. Сынхену кажется, что этими взглядами можно расчерчивать воздух, так хорошо он чувствует их на коже. Джиен мог бы трогать там, куда смотрит, невесомо-ласково, и Сынхен видит, что именно так ему и хочется делать. Но это лишь начало, потому что потом Джиен, закусив губу, будто бы случайно трогает себя - задумчиво, вполне невинно, но для Сынхена это удар под дых.

Джиен хлопает ресницами, смотрит в сторону и двумя пальцами касается широкого ворота футболки, вроде как - неужели мне тут что-то мешает?.. В вороте у Джиена заметна ключица, и это нечестно, нечестно, нечестно, Сынхен не соглашался на такую игру. Футболка белая, а кисть у Джиена смуглая, и у него черные волосы, он выглядит, как дерзкий цыган, отлично знающий цену себе и своей молодости. Он обнимает себя за плечи, закрывает глаза и потягивается, ямки за ключицами проваливаются, и Сынхену кажется, что его зацепили словно бы удочкой и тянут - туда, где под мягким хлопком на подвижном плече переливается пестрая татуировка.

Татуировки Джиена - это узоры на коже, это густая краска, вколотая под, это следы и символы важных для Джиена вещей, и Сынхен каждую из этих татуировок знает на вкус. Для него они бесконечно разные, свое настроение, своя форма и фактура, это специальные форпосты на теле Джиена, которое для Сынхена как карта. Никакой симметрии, никогда справа ты не найдешь то, что уже нашел слева, никаких повторений, все неожиданно и свежо. Если они в ссоре, когда Джиен делает новую татуировку, Сынхен мучается фантомными болями, как последний пропойца. Нецелованное, новое тату на теле у Джиена нецелованное, об этом нельзя перестать думать, это навязчивая идея, грызущая изнутри, идея-фикс, из-за которой Сынхен сам себя списывает в утиль.

Если бы Сынхен не согласился, что он сидит неподвижно, он бы уже давно оказался на кровати рядом с Джиеном, Джиен остался бы без футболки, и Сынхен бы выцеловал то, что ему так хочется целовать. Но он согласился, и теперь, когда Джиен стаскивает футболку сам и запрокидывает голову, можно только моментально прикипеть взглядом к обнажившемуся торсу, и больше нельзя ничего. Джиен гладит себя, и у Сынхена что-то сдавливает в груди, он перестает помнить обо всем - об игре, о правилах, он подается вперед и все же по-прежнему ощущает себя намертво приклеенным к креслу. Между ним и Джиеном висит установленное "нельзя", Сынхену нельзя двигаться, нельзя трогать, нельзя просить, хотя единственное, что ему нужно сейчас до стука в висках - оказаться рядом и дотронуться до голой кожи ладонью.

Джиен двигается, отбросив стеснение, Сынхен раненым зверем жадно следит за каждым движением, напряжение сгущается. Секунда за секундой наслаиваются друг на друга, Джиен разводит ноги, гладит себя по плечам, закусывает губу, поглядывая на Сынхена мягко и хитро. У него взгляд соблазнителя, в его взгляде страсть, нежность и мольба замешаны в пропорциях, рассчитанных точно на Сынхена. Это так сладко и так остро, что Сынхену кажется - оставшиеся между ними полтора метра воздуха словно режут его, полосуют хирургическим скальпелем. Слезы в глазах собираются сами собой, он сжимает зубы, старается ровнее дышать, но помогает это плохо.

Он всегда хочет Джиена так. До стука в висках, до помутнения, вряд ли это сильно здорово или этому стоит попустительствовать. Но они ничего с этим не делают - Сынхен не может, а Джиен не хочет, Джиену по душе быть объектом такого желания. Однажды прошедшей осенью Сынхен задумывается об этом всерьез, но все все равно заканчивается сексом.

В тот раз он просыпается рядом с Джиеном, в ленивое воскресное утро. Солнечный свет ярким снопом падает на пол у окна, волосы Джиена на затылке топорщатся, а на щеке краснеет след от подушки. Сынхен протирает глаза, поправляет одеяло и снова укладывается - спящий Джиен слишком приятно пахнет, чтобы Сынхену захотелось от него куда-то уходить. Сынхен вдумчиво разглядывает голое плечо, торчащее из-под одеяла, одна минута перетекает в другую, а потом в третью, и Сынхен вдруг отчетливо понимает, что самое логичное действие, которое он мог бы предположить для себя теперь - это наклониться и поцеловать Джиена в плечо. Разбудить Джиена и заняться с ним сексом, вопреки всякому здравому смыслу, потому что они заснули не так уж давно, и заснули аккурат сразу же после длинного, качественного секса. Сынхен пугается сам себя, желание не из тех, которые он может контролировать, оно вязкое, огромное, громкое, из тех, которые давят на уши и от которых мутнеет в глазах. Сынхен моргает с трудом, и глотает с трудом, наверное, ритм его дыхания становится диссонирующим с мягкостью утра, потому что Джиен просыпается.

Он просыпается и оборачивается на Сынхена, улыбаясь; постепенно эта улыбка меняет качество. Джиен заглядывает Сынхену в один глаз, потом в другой, подбородок у него поджимается, и внимательный взгляд становится необыкновенно теплым.

\- Ты так смотришь... - сипло говорит Джиен, потом переходит на шепот. - Хочешь?..

У Сынхена в горле комком встает какое-то большое чувство, он наклоняется вперед.

\- Безумно, - жарко шепчет он Джиену на ухо. Джиен пахнет сладкими снами, мятой подушкой и женскими сигаретами, тонкими мятными сигаретами, которые сразу после прикуривания кажутся свежими, а через пять часов оставляют специфический тяжелый привкус.

Джиен не отвечает ничего, вместо ответа он берет Сынхена за руку, тянет ее вниз, чтобы положить на себя. У него стоит, и Сынхена ведет, он переворачивает Джиена на бок и припадает губами к его шее. Привкус сладких снов обязательно надо распробовать, а еще ему хочется гладить Джиена - по груди, по животу, по ногам.

Но Сынхен не выдерживает долго, потому что нужно ему другое, он оборачивается назад, где на тумбочке остались валяться презервативы и туба со смазкой. Презерватив - это быстро, и подготовить себя - это тоже быстро, а вот готовить Джиена он не будет совсем, только легко дотронется влажными пальцами. Сынхен знает, иногда Джиену нравится безо всякой подготовки, он говорит - так сильнее ощущения.

Он оставляет Джиена лежать на боку, спиной к себе, придерживает за плечо и входит медленным длинным движением. Мгновенное ощущение утоления жажды, ощущение упоения падает сверху тяжелой завесой, Сынхен прикрывает глаза, останавливаясь. Когда придет в себя, он будет нежно, очень нежно любить Джиена, он будет плавать в Джиене, они будут плавать друг в друге, в ритм с воскресным утром, деликатно и беззвучно.

Потом Сынхен думает об этом много и часто, всю осень. Его состояния расслаиваются на две данности, в одной из которых Сынхен спокоен и самодостаточен, ему многое надо от жизни, и он представляет, как этого добиться. В это состояние не входят истерики Джиена или ссоры с ним, в этом состоянии Сынхен не дает ломать себя, он отстраняется и мысленно философствует на отвлеченные темы. Или на темы, которые связаны с его работой, с его одиночеством, с его семьей.

Но во второй данности Сынхен отпускает себя, любит Джиена всем своим существом, в беспамятстве говорит ему безумные вещи, правдивые от первого и до последнего слова. Единственное, что ему остается - это фаталистически смириться с наличием этой части в себе и по собственной инициативе стараться ее не трогать. Сынхен думает, что Джиен будит в нем такие вещи, о которых проще не знать, по крайней мере, когда Сынхен соглашается на них не зацикливаться, он оказывается в состоянии спокойнее спать.

До, или после, или во время поездки в Дольче Виту что-то происходит, у Сынхена возникает ощущение, что данности меняются местами, переставляются в произвольном порядке. Сынхен перестает полностью контролировать свою жизнь, свои чувства, он отпускает вожжи и расслабляется.

Поэтому теперь, когда Джиен раздевается перед ним на кровати, Сынхен не старается сдерживать эмоции, не старается запереть чувства внутри, он проживает их целиком, серьезно и честно.

Джиен замечает слезы, которые текут у Сынхена по щекам, для него это не становится неожиданностью, хотя его взгляд все равно меняется. Он не хочет мучить Сынхена, он хочет быть дирижером, но не палачом, и в следующее мгновение он уже соскальзывает с кровати, чтобы сесть перед Сынхеном на колени. Он ласково-мимолетно дотрагивается до его скул, бровей, а потом прикасается губами к топорщащейся ткани плотных темных брюк.

Сразу, без долгих прелюдий, он берет Сынхена в горло.

Это приятно так, что Сынхен зажмуривается, пальцы, плечи, легкие, собственное горло будто бы сводит, будто бы в Сынхене случается короткое замыкание, и из-за него он перестает быть способным не просто двигаться и говорить, но и дышать. Джиен не обращает внимания, он придвигается ближе, надевается до конца, и Сынхена сгибает, скручивает где-то в районе грудной клетки. Джиен вплетается в него, обвивает руками, крепко и нежно, его губы и язык двигаются в плавном, волнообразном ритме. Сынхен сказал бы ему, что кончит прямо сейчас, от того, что Джиен с ним делает, но он не может, потому что у него точно не хватит дыхания.

Одно дыхание Сынхена и слышно на всю комнату, оно громкое и частое, Сынхен дышит с открытым ртом и не может даже сглотнуть. Дыхание спринтера, вот на что это похоже, дыхание легкоатлета, который сосредоточен совсем не на том, как воздух попадает в легкие и выходит из них, но который хорошо чувствует сухой язык и собственный горячий выдох на губах. Сынхен чувствует это, и еще он чувствует, как на руках болят ногти, потому что они впиваются в подлокотники, чувствует, как сдавливает ребра; чувствует, как Джиен горлом обжимает головку. Ему страшно раскрыть глаза и посмотреть вниз, чтобы увидеть у себя между ног его затылок.

Джиен с неотвратимой размеренностью ведет его к высшей точке, лишь перед самым концом он останавливается и великодушно ослабляет давление, выпуская Сынхена изо рта с влажным чпоком, а потом снова забирая внутрь, но уже не так глубоко. Он двигает головой вверх и вниз, и хорошо, что Сынхен сможет кончить от более традиционных ласк - постепенно ему удается прийти в себя, и он настраивается на новую волну. Наслаждение обступает, Сынхен расслабляется, все его тело наполняется легкостью - он закрывает глаза и полностью отдается во власть Джиена.

Потом они занимаются сексом - это первый раз на памяти Сынхена, в который с ним происходит что-то подобное. На краю сознания мелькает мысль, что если Джиен так занимается сексом с девочками, то он хотел бы попробовать быть такой девочкой, чтобы потом еле суметь из-под Джиена выползти, полностью выбившись из сил. Джиен - это ураган ласк, нежность и сила, безумие и удовольствие, точная собранность и обжигающая чувственность. Сынхен не понимает, где он и что он, кругом только Джиен и его руки, его прикосновения, его дыхание и его взгляд. Джиен не дает ему сделать ничего, он целиком забирает контроль, желая, чтобы Сынхен отпустил себя до конца - и у него получается добиться цели. Сынхена кружит в предоргазменном мороке, он полон Джиеном весь, до краев, лишь пара движений сжатого кулака, и Джиен доведет его до самого честного оргазма, который с ним хоть когда-либо случался.

***

Ночью Сынхен в одних трусах бредет на кухню, чтобы попить. За спиной остается приоткрытая дверь в спальню, в узком треугольнике света видно запрокинутую на подушку голову Джиена, выпростанную из-под одеяла руку, четкий изгиб пухлых губ.

Вообще-то Сынхен очень редко теряет контроль во время секса, еще реже сосредотачивается на себе. В этом есть некая странная двойственность - он совершенно не в состоянии сдерживаться, когда хочет Джиена, но почти всегда он ведет, когда дело доходит до секса. Сынхен ведет, внимательно смотрит и слушает, он предельно собран, он видит только Джиена. Может быть, думает он, разница в том, что в обеих ситуациях он видит только Джиена, но когда тот не с Сынхеном, когда он не близко, Сынхену просто-напросто выламывает руки.

Это желание - это в том числе то, из-за чего он не может отказаться от Джиена, и тут бесполезно что-то себе объяснять. Джиен действует на него однозначно, в ссоре они или не в ссоре, хочет с ним Сынхен общаться или не очень. Когда Сынхен пытается прекратить их отношения, максимум, на сколько его хватает, это несколько месяцев, а потом Сынхен снова ловит себя на одном и том же. Джиен везде, его взгляд, его запах, Сынхен вытаскивает себя за шкирку и заставляет отвлекаться, педантично думает о съемках, о записи, считает до ста и до ста пятидесяти, а на ста пятидесяти пяти опускает руки. Никто не говорит, что что-то проявляется внешне - нет, Сынхен хорошо контролирует мимику и глаза, но на грудь давит, и отчаяние становится бездонным.

Может быть, когда-то он снова соглашается на Джиена именно поэтому. Потому что не хватает никаких сил сопротивляться себе, потому что скрывать это от Джиена бесполезно, потому что Джиен замечает и истеричное воодушевление искрится в его глазах. Потому что одного шага достаточно, чтобы Сынхен получил то, что хочет - Сынхен смиряется, что слабак, и предстоящая утренняя тяжесть на сердце в тот момент выглядит незначительной как случайный вздох.

Таких историй у него миллион, но предыдущее лето кажется детской шуткой по сравнению с тем, что происходит до. Мировой тур, второй сольный альбом Джиена, бесконечные съемки Сынхена в депрессивном фильме, сценарий которого показался ему наиболее приличным из всех. Попытки забыть друг друга, вычеркнуть друг друга из жизни, перестать общаться, отставить прошлое, но, думает Сынхен, расстаться с Джиеном можно только в том случае, если этого однозначно хочет он сам. И тем не менее даже так неизбежность порой оказывается сильнее любых решений.

А тогда... тогда с Джиеном происходит много всего. Не все Сынхен может переносить, не со всем смиряется, но несмотря ни на что, правда оказывается в том, что Джиен ему нужен любым. Правда в том, что он любит Джиена любым.

Сынхен садится на стул и смотрит в спальню. Тени лежат на Джиене, в сумраке он выглядит пепельно-серым, застывшим, Сынхену отсюда незаметно даже, как он дышит. Бесконечно мучительно помнить Джиена счастливым - с ним Джиен улыбается, но Сынхен хорошо знает это скорбно-презрительное выражение лица, трагически опущенные уголки губ. Ничего Джиену не скрыть, когда он спит, Сынхен видит его целиком, видит и то, что затрагивает Сынхена редко. То, что редко соприкасается с их отношениями, то, что не включает Сынхена, то, что и не предназначено для его касаний. Джиен огромный, его хватает на всех и на все, но есть в нем вещи, которые отстоят от Сынхена на вечность.

Сынхен помнит Джиена ребенком, помнит мальчишкой, но теперь Джиен взрослый, его черты твердеют, изменения оформляются резкостью, а глаза глядят серьезно и тяжело. Рядом с Сынхеном они меняются, и Сынхену отрадно думать, что он может делать хоть что-то, и Сынхену страшно предположить, что когда-то он мог бы не мочь, но он знает, как порой Джиен выглядит в другие моменты. Рад бы не знать, но иногда это проявляется и рядом с ним, когда то особенное, что у них есть, ни при чем, когда фокус внимания Джиена смещен, когда он жесток, деловит, расчетлив. Он кажется Сынхену гордым демоном с дьявольски пустой душой, с черными глазами, покрытыми пленкой холодного безразличия, под которой погребено плохо пережитое и не отпущенное до конца.

Сынхен никогда в это не лезет. Все просто - Джиену хорошо с ним, по крайней мере, сейчас хорошо непритворно и без всякого двойного дна, но личная жизнь - не вся жизнь Джиена, это ее часть и не самая большая. Сынхен искренне верит, что Джиен создан для счастья, для радости и для смеха, и еще для любви, но большая тайна Сынхена, тайна последних двух с половиной лет, заключается в том, что он считает Джиена несчастным. Моменты редкой искренности на этот счет конечны, Сынхен предпочитает скрывать от себя такие вещи или уж по крайней мере не давать им его распускать, но иногда пол на кухне не греет голые ноги, а Джиен во сне особенно мрачен.

Тогда тоска отгрызает от Сынхена еще кусочек, потому что очень многое не сделаешь самому, как бы ни хотел. Он не может избавить Джиена от боли - от боли из-за себя-то он никогда не мог Джиена избавить, что уж говорить о той, к которой Сынхен отношения не имеет. Это одна отдельная трагедия Сынхена, его беспомощность, одно жуткое и простое знание, которое требует бездны смирения, с которым нужна масса сил, чтобы каждый день находиться рядом и чувствовать то, чему не можешь помочь.

Но Сынхен допивает воду и идет обратно в спальню, потому что он может Джиена обнять.

Потому что ему хочется, чтобы с утра Джиен улыбался, потому что ему хочется с утра вернуть Джиену сторицей то, что Джиен делал с ним сегодня, ему хочется показать, как это прекрасно, как много в этом может быть счастья, и сколько в этом любви.

***

Изменения выражаются еще и в том, что о многом становится возможно, даже легко разговаривать. Сынхен оказывается способен не только говорить "я люблю тебя" без особенного повода, но и задавать вопросы. Он не боится услышать в полной тишине внятный ответ, и, что еще важно, теперь Сынхен действительно не боится просить.

Летним днем они собираются заняться сексом. Через пару часов нужно ехать на работу, но Сынхен специально договаривается заехать пораньше, чтобы они могли провести время вдвоем.

Жалюзи закрыты, закрыта дверь, и Сынхен чувствует себя восхитительно наедине с Джиеном. Тот лежит перед ним на животе, широко раздвинув ноги, Сынхен трогает его, и гладкая кожа кажется особенно нежной. Шумная городская жизнь остается снаружи, жгучее солнце в зените не достает до них, и полумрак в комнате теплый, пестрый, такой, который бывает лишь в середине дня за занавешенным окном.

Джиену хорошо. Затаив дыхание, он ждет, когда Сынхен начнет. На сложенном на руки лбу пока не выступает испарина, Джиен слегка прогибается в пояснице, чувствуя, как она подрагивает, прохладный воздух приятно касается его в самых интимных местах. Сынхен придвигается ближе, надавливает, раскрывает его и замирает, у Джиена раздуваются ноздри, и глубоко внутри рождается длинный стон.

К этому нельзя привыкнуть. Это откровенное ощущение беззастенчивой наготы, ощущение острой и бездонной, честной открытости. Это ощущение слабого перед сильным, ощущение сладости желанного поражения, ощущение поверженности, признания вседозволенности. Ощущение омута в самом себе, в который разрешено нырнуть, растворившиеся границы и подлинная свобода. Джиен бы многое отдал, чтобы узнать, что Сынхен чувствует сам в такие моменты, чтобы сложить их ощущения вместе, но, вероятно, Сынхен здорово затруднится выразить подобное вслух.

А Сынхену кажется, что он охотник с оружием наизготовку, который входит в лес не затем, чтобы убивать. Сынхену кажется, что он крадется, что он нарушает границы, что он делает что-то тайное и очень серьезное. Обряд с многовековой историей, прикосновение к скрытому, трофей много больший против ожидаемого. Джиен отдается ему, Джиен принимает, Джиен принадлежит - Джиен захочет отвечать, и таинство будет свершаться. От такого сбивает дыхание, Сынхен моргает, глядя на напряженные плечи, на искривившуюся линию татуировки поперек лопатки; что-то большое вот-вот лопнет, и его накроет с головой. Он дышит и смотрит, великолепно отчетливо чувствуя Джиена на себе, и тот поворачивает голову, подставляя взгляду раскрасневшуюся щеку.

\- Сынхен, пожалуйста, - тихонько шепчет он, не открывая глаза.

Тогда Сынхен медлит еще совсем немного, а потом ложится сверху, обнимая Джиена целиком. Ощущение слияния становится полным, они прижимаются друг к другу, ладони накрывают ладони, пальцы переплетаются, а пружина в матрасе начинает поскрипывать от неторопливых покачиваний.

После того, как Джиен кончает, они останавливаются оба. Сынхен прислоняет Джиена к себе, обнимает за живот - они уже не лежат, стоят на коленях, и скулой Джиен упирается Сынхену в мокрую шею.

\- Кончишь мне в рот? - спрашивает он у Сынхена, обнимая его в ответ. Из такого положения обнимать Сынхена за спину неудобно, локоть неловко отставляется в сторону, но зато у Джиена появляется дополнительная опора. Сынхен молчит, потираясь о Джиена щекой, и пауза удивляет, Джиен чуть отводит голову, чтобы посмотреть. Сынхен решается.

\- А можно я... - начинает он и сбивается. Короткий вдох, и он скажет чуть-чуть по-другому. - Я бы хотел кончить в тебя.

\- Правда? - Джиен отстраняется резко, чтобы обернуться.

Сынхен никогда о таком не просит. Он соглашается, если предлагает Джиен, и вообще-то ведет себя так, что Джиен начинает подозревать, что это для него что-то важное. Но просит он впервые, и просьба поражает Джиена до глубины души. Он заглядывает Сынхену в глаза.

Сынхен молчит, не говорит больше ничего, но глаза его невозможны; Джиен теряет дар речи. Глаза у него как двигающаяся мозаика, складывающаяся сама в себя, у него давящие, тяжелые, потрясающе серьезные глаза, и в них прекрасно видно желание, выворачивающее изнутри. Джиен снимается с него сам, наконец-то обнимает по-настоящему, гладит по плечам и волосам. Конечно, можно, Сынхену все можно, и уж тем более Сынхену можно это, всегда, когда он только захочет. Джиен целует его нежно и благодарно, но никакое желание в Сынхене еще не закончилось, он по-прежнему возбужден и напряжен до предела.

Джиен улыбается. Все же ему хочется прикоснуться к Сынхену губами, он стягивает с него презерватив и облизывает, осторожно, для себя одного, чтобы получить удовольствие, хоть и неполное. А потом он откидывается на подушки, расставляет ноги и протягивает к Сынхену руки, зовя к себе. У Сынхена смешной вид, как будто он до сих пор не может поверить в то, что происходит, или как будто он не знает точно, что теперь делать, или как будто ему нужно собраться с духом. Любая из причин умиляет Джиена, он улыбается до тех пор, пока Сынхен снова не смотрит ему в глаза, а тогда любые причины для смеха исчезают.

Сынхен склоняется над ним, целует, в то время как касается его ничем не защищенной головкой прямо там, и необыкновенное волнение поднимается в Джиене. Сынхен всегда смотрит серьезно, трогает нежно, их секс имеет для него большое значение, но у Джиена возникает ощущение, что он про Сынхена что-то на этот счет всегда неправильно понимал. Наверно, что-то на этот счет Джиен все же недооценивал, потому что такие вещи между ними происходят редко, и уж тем более о них Сынхен никогда не просит, но слишком у него сейчас красноречивый взгляд. Красноречивая нежность в руках, красноречивый румянец на лице, он трогает так, будто ему позволяют невозможное, и Джиен теряется. Он перестает понимать хоть что-либо, и одновременно с этим у него внутри всходит невероятная щемящая радость, потому что он верит. Верит сразу, беспрекословно, про все, что происходит до этого и происходит сейчас, словно бы он знает это всегда, но до безумия боится признать, как все обстоит на самом деле.

После Сынхен обнимает его, по-прежнему оставаясь внутри.

\- Я люблю тебя, - выговаривает он шепотом Джиену на ухо, сердце в Джиене замирает потревоженной чайкой, а потом взлетает. Он улыбается.

\- Я так счастлив, когда ты это говоришь, - признается он Сынхену. День из таких, когда Джиен мог бы улыбаться прохожим на улице - если бы он по-прежнему хотел им улыбаться, - из таких, в которые на плечах должны быть узкие лямки просторной майки, на голове кепка, а в руках поводок от ошейника Гахо. Много лет назад они с Гахо в такой день гуляют по набережной, хоть и с камерами, но все равно здорово. Высокое солнце жжет кожу точно так, как оно будет жечь сегодня, и на мгновение Джиену хочется оказаться на набережной снова, чтобы свет отражался от горячих камней и запрыгивал в глаза.

Сынхен целует его коротко, возвращая в себя.

\- Я всегда тебя так любил, - обиженным тоном говорит он, и рука Джиена у него в волосах неосознанно сжимается. Он не хочет Сынхена задеть, совсем не это он имеет в виду, но день такой хороший, что ничего подобного случиться просто не может.

\- Я знаю, - отвечает Джиен, довольно вздыхая. - Но когда ты так говоришь, я чувствую себя счастливым...

***

Тогда они снимают общую фотосессию с одногруппниками. Не то чтобы Сынхен хотел, чтобы им кто-то завидовал, вовсе нет, но всем очевидно, что у них все хорошо.

Сынри дурашливо салютует, Енбэ качает головой, Дэсон щурится и чудом не говорит что-то непредставимое, что никак нельзя будет объяснить стаффу. Сынхен шутливо толкает его в плечо, они смеются вразнобой, Джиен вспыхивает, а потом смеется тоже, отчасти - над собой, отчасти - над тем же, над чем смеются они.

Уже много лет они с Сынхеном в каком-то роде опасаются работать вместе. Мало кто говорит им, что они выглядят как любовники, но Джиен знает, это не сдержать. Выражение глаз, Джиен видел на фотографиях, как выглядят его глаза, когда он смотрит на Сынхена. Обычно он пытается сморгнуть, поднять руки к лицу, потому что это слишком откровенно-интимно. Но дело не только в этом - его собственное тело рядом с Сынхеном двигается чуть-чуть по-иному, и порой ему становится страшно, что многое очевидно даже для невооруженного глаза.

Но близкие-то уж точно читают в них как в раскрытых книгах, в том числе стафф, из тех, кто с ними давно, что бы Сынхен не думал о приватности своей личной жизни. Краем глаза, снимаясь, Джиен наблюдает за тем, как он болтает с нунами в сторонке, и одновременно старается отработать на все сто. Фотосессия скучная, нудная, хоть и нужная, и Джиен с нетерпением ждет, когда они будут сниматься впятером. Тогда можно будет пощекотать себе нервы, стоя перед камерой рядом с Сынхеном, и потом обязательно выпросить этот фотосет себе в коллекцию.

***

На следующий день они заезжают в YG. Сынхен предпочитает, чтобы они приезжали в разное время, но Джиен зачем-то спускается вниз, и перед лифтом они оказываются вдвоем. Заговорщицкая улыбка сама собой раздвигает Джиену губы, Сынхен поглядывает на него и улыбается в ответ, он взял бы его за руку, но нельзя, поэтому он просто мимолетно трогает его локоть.

В лифте они продолжают переглядываться, Сынхену снова хочется сказать о любви. Пускай словами тут не получится, Сынхен знает и другие способы - одними губами он посылает Джиену легкий воздушный поцелуй, и тот рдеет. У него красивый взгляд, красивый вид, Сынхен позволяет себе любоваться, до тех пор, пока в лифт не заходит кто-то еще.

Вдвоем, одновременно, они берут себя в руки, широкая улыбка на лице у Джиена осекается сама собой. Хорошо, что трэйни не видит, девочка склоняет голову еще и еще, чтобы показать, какая честь для нее оказаться с ними в одном лифте. Сынхен ругается про себя и смотрит в сторону.

Хуже становится, когда на следующем этаже лифт останавливается опять, и на сей раз к ним присоединяется мальчик, кто-то из тех, кто занимается в YG довольно давно и успел примелькаться, но не настолько, чтобы Сынхен мог запомнить его имя. Но это Сынхен, Джиен-то предпочитает знать все и про всех, и этого мальчика он явно неплохо помнит.

Джиен кивает головой в ответ, черты его лица каменеют, преображаясь холодной надменностью с дымкой иллюзорной предупредительности к хубэ, и Сынхен отводит глаза.

***

Сынхен не единственный, кто может позволить себе большую откровенность, чем раньше. Но Джиену хочется не только говорить, Джиену хочется делать, в том числе делать то, о чем раньше он не задумывался. Делать это так, как раньше ему не приходило в голову.

Лето пролетает быстро, Джиен не успевает привыкнуть к жаре. Он ездит по тусовкам, общается ничуть не с меньшим количеством людей, чем общается всегда, успевает решать кое-что по работе и иногда приезжает к Сынхену домой. Тогда он привозит с собой то, что выбирает сам, и они устраивают импровизированный пикник на полу гостиной, с шампанским, шоколадом и фруктами.

В такие ночи Джиену нравится полная луна, которая висит в небе, он просит Сынхена не закрывать шторы, и плотный лунный свет охотно серебрит все вокруг. Джиену хорошо и легко, они поговорили обо всем, о чем хотели, и теперь самое время поговорить о сексе, потому что он видит, как Сынхен на него смотрит.

\- Мне так нравится, как ты хочешь меня, - прикрываясь высоким бокалом, задумчиво говорит Джиен. - У тебя такой тяжелый взгляд тогда...

Именно такой взгляд у Сынхена сейчас, и то, что Джиен очень просто говорит об этом, его лишь сгущает. Сынхен молчит, смотрит прямо, открыто, и Джиен убирает бокал.

\- Мне кажется, я почти слышу в тебе это желание. Оно такое... нечеловеческое. Словно бы от тебя не зависит. Будто есть ты, а есть в тебе это что-то, что отключает сознание...

Сынхен улыбается, смущенный, и прячет глаза.

\- Мне нравится, что ты так меня хочешь, - заключает Джиен, соскальзывая к Сынхену ближе, чтобы обнять. Все закончится сексом под полной луной, в вязкой ночной тишине, Джиену кажется, он почти может угадать, каким точно будет сегодняшний секс.

Они целуются вкусно и медленно, а потом Сынхен отодвигает Джиена и заглядывает в глаза.

\- А как хочешь меня ты? - у него такой проникновенный голос, что Джиен теряет все слова.

\- О, Сынхен, - только и может выговорить он, слишком многое поднимается внутри в ответ, и он не уверен, что это действительно можно рассказать словами.

В спальне, когда они стоят друг напротив друга возле кровати, и луна ясно высвечивает им лица, Джиен запускает пальцы Сынхену в волосы.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты думал только о себе, - говорит он. Так мало можно объяснить словами, хотя Джиен любит и уважает слова, но некоторые вещи хочется делать. - О своих ощущениях. О своем удовольствии.

У Сынхена напрягаются брови, словно Джиен говорит что-то неправильное. Моменты, когда он сосредоточен на себе, единичны, и Джиен хорошо это знает. Джиен знает, что во время секса мало что оказывается для него важнее, чем сам Джиен, чем то, как ему хорошо, Сынхен с трудом тогда помнит себя. Джиен предлагает именно это, помнить себя, думать о себе, и Сынхену сложно понять, зачем конкретно такое может быть Джиену нужно.

Но Джиен не отступает, мольба отражается в его глазах, в бледном свете они одухотворенные, красивые, влюбленные.

\- Я хочу быть для тебя, - признается Джиен, и с этими словами градус интимности сразу подскакивает. У Джиена тихий голос, приоткрытые губы страдальчески изгибаются, он не выдерживает. - О, Сынхен, как я хочу быть для тебя...

Сынхен наконец понимает, о чем он говорит, почему он об этом говорит, и при чем тут вопрос, который был задан совсем недавно. Он закрывает глаза, сжимает зубы, а секундой позже на его лице появляется строгое и одновременно наивное, детское выражение лица, которое Джиен так хорошо знает. Тенью мелькает испуг, что он мог обидеть Сынхена, хотя Джиен знает, видит, что нет, но его руки против воли становятся нежнее. Он гладит Сынхена по скулам, одними большими пальцами, и очень хочет обнять.

\- Пожалуйста?.. - просит он мягким шепотом, и Сынхен, собравшись, часто кивает ему, так и не открывая глаза.

Потом, в постели, Сынхен берет в руки маленький квадратик из фольги и, подумав чуть, откладывает в сторону. Джиен говорит ему, что Сынхен может делать это без презерватива, когда захочет, и, если уж они делают это только для Сынхена, то он не будет ограничивать себя. Он возвращает презерватив на тумбочку и смотрит на Джиена так серьезно и долго, что у того сердце начинает биться быстрее. Предвкушение чего-то невыразимого охватывает обоих.

Сынхен входит в Джиена и обнимает целиком, закрывая глаза. Сложно сосредоточиться на себе, сложно отчетливо фиксировать свои ощущения, но Сынхен постарается. Он закрывает глаза и не открывает их почти все время, Джиен держит его лицо в руках и тоже думает о его ощущениях.

Где-то посередине, когда Сынхен чувствует, насколько Джиену с ним хорошо даже так, короткая мысль мелькает в голове, мысль, цепочкой связанная со многими ассоциациями. "Мой Джиен для меня", обрывочно, оторопевше-нежно думает Сынхен, и все случаи, когда он думал про Джиена именно так, цветным бисером нанизываются на нить, мелко звеня.

Это тревожно и сладко, думать про Джиена так. Когда-то давно, во время мирового тура, когда ничего не происходит гораздо чаще, чем происходит, - когда глаза у Джиена лишь чернеют с каждым днем, - они ругаются, почти дерутся где-то в Америке или в Японии, а может быть, в Лондоне, Сынхен не помнит точно. Он помнит только отель, кисти на покрывале, позолоту, сумрак и плотные шторы. Помнит злые и обидные вещи, которые говорит Джиен, помнит, как высоко и звонко звучит его отчаянный голос, помнит собственный кулак у Джиена на скуле. Безнадежно сопротивляться, разгоряченные, они в итоге все равно оказываются друг у друга в объятиях, покрывало сбрасывается на пол, и Сынхен делает Джиена своим, в этом богатом отеле. "Ты мой", твердит он Джиену вслух, и они оба знают, что это неправда, не тогда, у Джиена злые глаза, далеко-далеко в них дрожат непролитые слезы, эта боль обжигает.

По-настоящему они мирятся значительно позже, что-то происходит еще и еще, но заговорить об этом серьезно у Сынхена появляется смелость только прошедшей осенью.

\- Скажи, что ты мой, - просит он однажды во время секса, почти в самом начале, пока они не успевают полностью погрузиться в процесс.

\- Я твой, Сынхен, - помедлив, тихим шепотом отвечает Джиен, сердце у Сынхена переворачивается. Но той осенью он жесток в самом деле, возможно, жестокость кажется ему способом заставить Джиена посмотреть правде в глаза, его личным способом пытаться сдернуть Джиена с той грани, по которой он ходит все время.

\- Скажи еще, - говорит ему Сынхен, мягкий всхлип рождается у Джиена внутри. Ночь темна, у них есть только звуки и прикосновения, и Сынхен чувствует, как Джиен под ним начинает дрожать.

\- Сынхен, я же твой, ну пожалуйста?.. - наверно, Джиен просит его прекратить, но, с одной стороны, Сынхен уверен, что это или примерно это - это то, что нужно Джиену, а с другой стороны, это то, что безумно нужно ему самому, хоть в таком и сложнее признаться.

\- Скажи еще, - он говорит Джиену на самое ухо, негромко и твердо, Джиен обмирает и все же не сдерживается.

\- Почему ты не веришь? Как бы я мог прийти к тебе в самый первый раз, если бы уже тогда, Сынхен, уже тогда...

Джиен не в состоянии договорить, беспомощные слезы обиды душат его, Сынхен обнимает сильнее и слушает правду, наконец признается себе сам, какая она, эта правда.

\- Так ты мой, - горячо шепчет он Джиену, облегчение, ликование и какое-то еще одно невыносимое чувство перемешиваются в обжигающую смесь, она заливает Сынхена с головой, и он тоже дрожит. "Мой Джиен со мной", думает он, и он кончает тогда практически от этой единственной мысли, оттого, как Джиен сжимает его - они не успевают начать по-хорошему двигаться, одного осознания для Сынхена уже оказывается слишком много.

Та бесконечная обостренность чувств, обостренность всего остаются в осени, Сынхен привыкает знать про них и это. Нынешняя весна тает шариком воздушного мороженого, нынешним летом Джиен признается ему в любви всем собой, когда они вместе, и когда Джиен живет своей, отдельной суматошной жизнью. Сердечки из пальцев в инстаграмме, подаренный Сынхеном очень давно браслет, который Джиен не снимает, милые цитаты, которые точно имеют отношение к ним, и цитаты, которые таковыми может счесть только извращенная фантазия Джиена, но все это однозначно мило. Сынхен улыбается, когда очередное признание Джиена попадает по адресу. Сынхен счастлив.

***

Они нечасто ходят на общие тусовки, но так бывает. Сынхен не старается показать, что они вместе, тусовке совсем не нужны подробности, и они мало кого в самом деле интересуют. Но Джиен тогда выглядит однозначно, Сынхен влет узнает это выражение лица, эту манеру изъясняться, эти жесты. Сдержанное достоинство, гордо поднятая голова, Джиен гордится, что они вместе, гордится, что он, проще говоря, с Сынхеном спит.

Это ощущение странное, словно бы Джиен берет с собой на тусовку знание, что он принадлежит Сынхену до конца, оно будто щит. Защитный ореол не счастливой любви, но печать, тавро на челе, доказательная база для чего-то, что Сынхен не понимает. Он не знает, зачем Джиену щиты, от чего тот хочет себя защищать, Сынхен наблюдает за ним и наклоняет голову с рассеянной полуулыбкой, давая Джиену возможность заниматься чем ему будет угодно.

Сигареты бессчетны, дым вязко тонет в шершавом горле, Сынхен запивает его водкой, или коньяком, или виски. Джиен обнимается с кем-то в отдалении, чтобы сфотографироваться на телефон, Джиен хохочет и капризно складывает губы, далеко вытягивая вперед. Золотая молодежь, пафос, модные клубы, модели с длинными шелковистыми ногами. Сынхен за роскошь всегда, но порой ему кажется, что наступает момент, когда надо отдать Джиена другой его жизни и прекращать переживать за что угодно.

Планов громадье, Джиен собирается в Америку, Сынхену менеджер скидывает расписание, в котором пресс-конференция следует за пресс-конференцией, скоро премьера его нового фильма. Концерты, мифический камбэк Big Bang, Сынхен давит последнюю сигарету в пепельнице и встает, чтобы вызвать водителя.

***

Джиен возвращается к нему в первых числах августа.

Он пахнет чужим материком, успешными выступлениями, многочисленными рукопожатиями и калифорнийской водой. Сынхен обнимает его, заново узнавая ладонями, трогает губами висок. Джиен пахнет Джиеном, и Сынхен прикрывает глаза.

\- Соскучился? - спрашивает у него Джиен, это по-прежнему странно.

\- Я всегда скучаю, когда ты уезжаешь, - отвечает Сынхен мимоходом, для него пока важны другие вещи. Он как кот, которого привезли в дом, этот дом несомненно его, но кот дергает носом, дергает лапой, двигается осторожно, обнюхивается. Сынхен крепче прижимает Джиена к себе, его ведет. Джиен расслабляется у него в руках, лопатки на худой спине двигаются под кожей, он укладывает ладони Сынхену на плечи и замирает.

Джиеном сложно надышаться, но Сынхен уже почти умеет, это становится сложнее только после разлуки, даже недлинной. Так или почти так происходит когда-то давно, ощущение дежавю всплывает в голове у Сынхена мутным облаком. Тем августом, три года назад, они счастливы бесконечно наивно, тогда Сынхен тоже ездит в Америку и возвращается, тогда Сынхен тоже обнимает Джиена долго и не может надышаться. Счастье кажется вечным, но жизнь вносит свои коррективы, случается много чего.

Сынхен не будет биться об заклад, что кое-что из этого "чего" перестало быть актуальным. Что оно не актуально до сих пор, Сынхен помнит много вечеров, думать о которых элементарно страшно. Сынхен помнит счастливого Джиена, который широко улыбается ему в том августе, помнит Джиена, под которым разверзается бездна, помнит Джиена, который пытается найти утешение в бутылке или в чем похуже. Иногда Джиен ведет себя как наркоман, образное мышление превращается в бред, Джиен говорит бессвязности и плачет горько, долго. Если стараться запоминать все, думает Сынхен, то смело можно вешаться, но некоторые вещи остаются в памяти против воли.

Тогда Джиен говорит про музыку, он жалуется Сынхену, что больше не слышит музыку, он пытается найти утешение у Сынхена в объятиях, но не находит. Это страшно новым, особенным страхом, Сынхен отмахивается от него раз, другой, а потом у него перестает получаться. Джиен и музыка - это вечный роман, роман века, роман жизни Джиена, может быть, именно это и есть самая большая ее часть. Музыка оказывается его работой, работа становится мечтой, Джиен разговаривает с музыкой каждый день, она его ярмо и его крылья. Сынхен переводит дух, когда они записывают Alive, Джиен работает самоотверженно, на износ, промоушен, еще один, поездки в Японию, мировой тур. Тоска ест Джиена живьем, призраки глядят на Сынхена из его черных глаз, и он боится спрашивать про музыку. Бред должен оставаться бредом, а на том, что термин удивительно точно подходит под ситуацию, Сынхен старается не заострять внимание. Джиен работает сольно, Сынхен открывает и закрывает его клип, ледяная надменность и переломанность, которая бросается Сынхену в глаза, не его стиль.

Он прячется от Джиена раз, другой, десятый, прячется от себя, но Джиена нельзя забыть. Джиен нужен ему любым, он любит его любым, он соглашается и на такого Джиена. Не то чтобы он об этом никогда не жалеет, и иллюзия того, что он может сделать для Джиена хоть что-то развеивается в дым моментально, не то чтобы Джиен не ведет себя с ним так, что после этого только в вой. Все меняется прошедшей осенью, когда что-то у Джиена в голове переворачивается, и он отделяет Сынхена в совсем новую категорию, и многие вещи просто перестают быть предназначенными для его касаний или даже взгляда. Сынхен снова верит в любовь, их мир отдельный, и постепенно Джиен приучается улыбаться счастливо, может быть, Сынхен все же способен делать для него хоть что-то.

Это по-прежнему не музыка, Сынхену есть с чем сравнивать, но он молчит. Это как выздоровление после долгой болезни, когда непонятно, где еще есть болезнь, а где ее уже нет. Никаких моментальных исцелений, Сынхен давно в это не верит, а о некоторых вещах лучше не напоминать и не жалеть самому с собой. Практика показывает, что если они и возвращаются, то всяко не после попыток проломить стену собственным лбом. По крайней мере, так дело обстоит у Сынхена, а в душу к Джиену ему лезть не хочется.

Он учится любить Джиена без музыки, соглашается, что любит Джиена каким угодно, и это оказывается не так и плохо - вот он, Джиен, сладко дышит у него в руках, кто скажет, что Сынхену не хорошо. Никто не скажет, Сынхен вздыхает, открывает глаза и опускается на колени, чтобы прислониться к Джиену щекой. Джиен смотрит на него в ответ, ни один призрак не прячется в его взгляде, он спокоен, он вглядывается в Сынхена внимательно и все ему нравится.

\- Для тебя?.. - шепчет Джиен, предлагая, пальцы тонут у Сынхена в волосах, сердце частит.

Нет, качает головой Сынхен, страшно даже подумать об этом, слишком он по Джиену соскучился.

\- Я хочу на тебя молиться, - шепчет он в ответ, переворачивая одну ладонь Джиена и прислоняя к губам.

И он молится, позже, в постели, когда обнимает Джиена со спины, одно длинное движение назад, одно вперед, и высокий стон, затихая, смешивается со стуком дождя за окном. Ливень идет всю ночь, начинается, пока Сынхен ждет Джиена из аэропорта, потом превращается в морось, потом усиливается снова. Мокрая августовская ночь волшебная, неверные тени плывут по ним, проезжающие по набережной машины окатывают тротуар водопадами брызг из-колес, редко мигают фары.

\- Да, Сынхен, еще, - просит Джиен, отпуская себя, он плывет, растворяется в Сынхене до конца.

Сынхену кружит голову до невозможности вздохнуть, ощущение обладания Джиеном необыкновенно отчетливо. Это то, что нужно ему бесконечно, оно его наконец-то так честно, так открыто, как никогда, и Сынхен знает, что не сможет выпустить это из рук. От одной только тени предположения, что будет не так, в душе длинной трещиной разбегается пропасть. Сынхен опускает ресницы, обнимая бережнее.

Это как трепещущая плоть прямо на ладонях, самая сердцевина Джиена, если бы Сынхен умел сплетать поцелуи в молитву, он наполнял бы их именно таким благоговением. То, что Джиен показывает ему, то, каким он бывает с ним и что делает, это невозможно, огромно, это нельзя охватить пониманием. Перед таким Джиеном Сынхен преклоняется, чтобы выразить это, он мог бы целовать шлейф, подол платья, как было принято в старину. Но очень мало средств есть в его распоряжении, в конечном счете, лучше всего Сынхен умеет проявлять любовь физически, но уж это-то он старается делать на максимум.

\- Я никогда тебя не отдам, никому, никогда, - тяжело выговаривает он Джиену на ухо, голос идет откуда-то изнутри, густой и глубокий. - Лю-би-мый...

Сынхен говорит, ощущение кристаллизуется и проворачивается перед ним в своей законченности, и Сынхен вдруг понимает, насколько же оно верно. Он не отдаст не потому, что не может, не потому, что есть вещи, которым он не в силах сопротивляться. Он не отдаст потому, что не хочет, потому что это осознанный выбор. Он ясно светится у него внутри, Сынхену становится радостно и легко - конечно, будет еще так много, но важно ли это сейчас, когда все так просто?..

Потом они лежат на кровати, до того, как пойти в душ, мокрые и счастливые. Дождь не заканчивается, Джиен хочет вина, и обязательно нужно будет позаниматься закуской. Но это позже, а пока Сынхен обводит пальцем фигурную надпись у Джиена на боку, размышляя.

\- Ты знаешь, - говорит он, - в такое моменты, когда ты кончаешь, мне кажется иногда, что мы... что мы с тобой тогда как одно целое. Что я тебя чувствую вот прямо так.

Джиен вскидывает на него остро сверкнувшие в рассеянной темноте глаза.

\- Правда? - переспрашивает он, в голосе мешаются удивление, как от сюрприза, и улыбка, как от нечаянной радости. Сынхен хмыкает.

\- Почему ты удивляешься так часто тому, что я говорю?

\- Потому что ты так раньше не говорил, - пожимает плечами Джиен. - Что изменилось, почему ты теперь так?..

Сынхен укладывает щеку на подушку и подсовывает ладонь под спину Джиена. Об этом обязательно надо подумать, он не сможет ответить сейчас же. Не только про постоянные "люблю" спрашивает Джиен, Сынхен знает, что сейчас он их слышит и верит как в свои. Джиен спрашивает в целом про ощущение близости, уверенности, глубинного спокойствия, переплетения, знания о безусловном присутствии их рядом друг с другом.

\- Что поменялось?.. Когда это случилось?.. - Джиен говорит медленно, тихо, словно думает про себя, возможно, ему тоже интересно найти ответ на вопрос.

Сынхен вспоминает Джиена из осени, сейчас он другой, огромное чувство в нем невозможно не заметить, оно без истерик, оно открытое и чистое, про абсолютную веру, абсолютное доверие и улыбку навстречу. Когда внутрь Джиена можно погрузить руку, как в мультфильмах или голливудских блокбастерах с миллионными спецэффектами. Погрузить, и он улыбнется тебе ласково, любяще, как будто умеет превращать боль в чистую, хрустящую свежестью воду.

Это сделал Сынхен, это сделали они, это спокойно и без бега куда-то, это про долгое восстановление и отсутствие страха или необходимости бежать, ломать себя, чтобы быть выше, круче, что-то сделать. Так могла бы звучать музыка, опера, целый оркестр изнутри, все многоцветье рассыпающихся аккордов, сочленения тактов, взлеты и перепады.

\- Когда это случилось? - снова спрашивает Джиен позже. Они сидят на полу, тянут крепленое вино, в половину пятого утра Сынхену гораздо более хочется на Джиена просто смотреть, чем думать о важном.

Но он думает против воли, все начинается где-то в апреле, разговор про детей, Дольче Вита, то, что Джиен делает с ним и что предлагает, что они говорят друг другу, как все мешается в одно. Ничего нельзя рассказать, Сынхен с трудом находит ответы, но может быть, когда-нибудь потом...

Когда-нибудь потом Сынхен найдет ответы и на другие вопросы. В том числе про то, о чем нельзя вспоминать, про то, что личная жизнь - совсем не вся жизнь Джиена, но в ней он тоже был несчастлив. Был, а потом перестал, и значит, что-то меняется, и значит, некоторые вещи могут вернуться не после попыток проломить стену лбом, но из-за чего-то другого.

Сынхен не знает, из-за чего, но это неважно.

На самом рассвете он засыпает. Его дыхание меняется, становится глубже, Джиен чувствует затылком, как его грудная клетка поднимается чуть в ином ритме. Фильм еще не закончился, они лежат, обнявшись, в такой позе неудобно спать, но Джиен мимолетно думает о том, что ноутбук выключится сам собой, а шевелиться ему не хочется. Сынхен медленно дышит ему на ухо, Джиен не двигается, слушает, бережет его сон. Расслабляясь, постепенно Джиен засыпает и сам; в голове у него по-прежнему пусто.


End file.
